Goth: Training
by pbow
Summary: A continuation of my story titled Goth, our three teens travel to Yamanouchi for a little training.
1. Honeymoon

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no compensation for writing my stuff.

This is a continuation of my story, **Goth **and takes place during the summer after Bonnie, Kim and Ron's junior year of high school. Bonnie Rockwaller has turned over a new leaf and become friends with our two teen heroes, and a whole lot more. The three teens have been going on missions together, enjoying their off-time in the bedroom with each other and Ron and Kim have just gotten married. You'll need to read the other story first so you know the whole sitch.

Are you ready boys and girls? Because here's part 2 of **Goth** from the warped mind of pbow.

We pick up the story just after the wedding.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 1

Honeymoon

Xxxxxx

Newlywed Kim _Stoppable_ returned from the cockpit where she'd just checked on the robotic pilot and found the main cabin of her brand new jet nearly void of all life. (Rufus was at the entertainment center of the plush, personal private plane, merrily making his way through the fields of Everlot on the computer hooked up to the huge plasma screen, but other than that no one else was there.) She warmly smiled to herself. The plane had taken off only fifteen minutes ago on her honeymoon flight and she knew exactly where her husband of less than one hour, and her second best girl friend of just over six months, had disappeared to. They were more than likely in the bedroom, naked and making love.

It didn't bother Kim that her husband, Ron Stoppable, was in the arms of Bonnie Rockwaller. After all, she'd been sharing Ron with Bonnie, Monique and the rest of the cheer squad for the past four months or so, ever since they had stopped Motor Ed and his crew from stealing a few muscles cars from an auto show. No, Kim wasn't worried. She knew that she would get her share of the blond boy that night because Bonnie would be sexually satisfied and fast asleep long before Ron would be ready to call it quits. Kim knew that even she wouldn't be able to sate his MMP enhanced libido as she unzipped her wedding gown and made her way to the rear of the plane following the trail of clothing (shoes, tuxedo jacket, then a tie, shirt and finally pants) leading to the boudoir.

Kim picked up the clothes along the way with a heavy sigh. Ron could sometimes be a total slob when it came to leaving his things scattered haphazardly around a room. It was a habit she had been trying to break him of for the past ten or twelve years, ever since she was allowed to walk to his house alone, and would probably still be trying to correct the sitch when they were old and gray. But she also realized that it was probably Bonnie's fault for the mess this time. Kim could just picture the brunette leading the blond boy off to carnal heaven as she lustily stripped Ron of his clothing along the way.

Kim opened the door to the bedroom and smiled to herself at the sight she saw. Ron was prone on the bed, dressed only in a pair of jet black silk boxers; a wedding present from the formerly Goth-flavored girl standing over him. Bonnie was slowly, sexily writhing back and forth, clad only in a black thong, dancing to the music playing on the in-room stereo, putting on a show for the blond boy.

Kim tossed the clothes she had gathered onto a nearby chair and said, "Bonnie, I've been trying to teach Ron to pick up his clothes. Am I going to have trouble with you too?"

"I would've picked them up later," the brunette sassed back as she sexily shrugged out of her panties and flicked the garment aside with a toe, not caring where it landed. "Ron Ron wanted to wait for you in the main cabin but I was feeling extremely horny."

"You're always extremely horny, Bon Bon," Ron playfully chided the brunette as he grabbed the girl behind her knees and made her land astride his waist. He looked over his shoulder at the redhead and asked, "Are you gonna join us, KP?"

"Just give me a second," Kim chuckled as she took off her white wedding dress and carefully hung it in the closet. She kicked off her low heels and swiftly stripped out of her bra and panties before somersaulting onto the bed, planting a quick kiss on his lips. "Besides, it's a five hour flight to Tahiti. We can take our sweet time."

And take their sweet time, they did.

Xxxxxx

Tahiti was absolutely beautiful; a tropical paradise just like advertised. While their hotel suite had all of the amenities like any of the finest hotels in Upperton or Denver, they were actually staying in a small secluded bungalow on the beach with its own private jacuzzi on the sundeck and a computer and satellite TV hook up in the spacious common room.

There were a few drawbacks, though. The kitchen was fairly primitive by Ron's standards and they really didn't need the second bedroom, but the rest of the hotel complex and other bungalows were far enough away from theirs that they didn't have to worry about being spied upon by anyone. (Not that that would be a problem. Clothing was optional on most of the beaches on the island so nudity wasn't frowned upon.)

After they'd checked in, Kim, Ron and Bonnie spent a few minutes putting the clothes that they'd brought from the plane away before they laid down for a nap.

The trio didn't spend nearly as much time in the bedroom as they had originally thought they would during the two week honeymoon vacation on the island. There were quite a few dance clubs to visit at night, and during the day the sun, sand and ocean were just too inviting. They also spent one day out on a chartered fishing boat where the girls were very lucky, catching all of the fish while Ron was skunked. (The only thing he caught was a little too much sun due to his blond complexion and not enough sunblock.) They also spent quite a few of their afternoons aimlessly wandering around the quaint little gift shops and other stores on the island.

But it wasn't all fun and games on the tropical paradise. There were the two days that the trio spent flying back to the States to take care of Frugal Lucre's latest scheme.

Francis Luhrman turned out to be a one trick pony, again threatening the internet if every person on the planet didn't sent him one whole American dollar. (Or the equivalent in whatever currency of whatever country the person lived in.) The only differences there were from the last plot and this one were that he used a head of lettuce as the trigger mechanism instead of a can of Vienna Sausage, and he'd moved his "lair" from the basement of his mother's house to the attic.

Mrs. Luhrman had banned her son from the basement because of his first foiled plot. The snapping turtles had made a huge mess down there during his short stint in prison when one of the turtles had bitten the side of the kiddie pool, deflating it, and they'd escaped. She wasn't sure if all of the snapping turtles had been caught and returned to their natural habitat or if some had died down there. The awful stench emanating from the basement led one to believe that a few of the reptiles had survived the roundup by Animal Control, only to later die from starvation.

The head of lettuce with the altered UPC bar was ultimately Frugal Lucre's downfall. It'd taken him one whole week to painstakingly alter the UPC bar code, the cellophane wrapper didn't want to cooperate much, and by the time he put the lettuce back in the bin with the rest of the heads, it had started to wilt and turn a sickly, mushy gray/brown.

Absolutely _nobody_ wanted to buy it and the plot never got off the ground.

In the end, Francis was arrested by the three teens before they flew back to Tahiti to finish the honeymoon. The charges ended up being extortion and selling produce past its expiration date. (There was a much much heavier penalty for the expired lettuce than the extortion charges.)

The trio had also flown back to the U.S. on an overnight trip for the grand opening of one of their boutiques in Phoenix, Arizona. They'd met Monique at the store and found out that the other shops were still selling their merchandise like Bueno Nacho sold Nacos on a two-for-one night, and that the manufacturing plant would need to expand again in the near future.

With that news, Ron called to order more sewing machines and cloth cutters and Monique vowed to expand the workforce after the new equipment had arrived.

Monique spent the night on the Team Possible airplane, helping to satisfy her three friends, before she winged her way back to Middleton early the next morning.

Xxxxxx

Ron was telling Kim and Bonnie about the layout of Yamanouchi as the big jet winged it's way into Japanese airspace, on it's flight path to the airport at Nagano. He knew the city was close to Mount Yamanouchi, a little over one hour away from the base of the mountain, and was planning to hanger the plane there while they stayed at the secret ninja school.

Suddenly, the mechanical pilot summoned Ron to the cockpit via the intercom saying he had a call on the radio. When Ron took the call, he found out it was Yori informing him that the VTOL capable plane would be allowed to land and sit for the duration of their stay by the waterfall near the secret bridge to the school.

Bonnie didn't take that bit of information very well.

Since the plane would essentially be just outside of the school's walls, that meant she could've brought along _both _of her suitcases with _all_ of her stuff. It didn't matter that she wouldn't have needed any of the clothing and other items she'd left behind; gis being the only thing worn at the school.

To Bonnie, it was the principle of the matter.


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no compensation for writing my stuff except for your praise and adulation. (I also except your scorn and criticism, but with a little less enthusiasm.)

Our three teens are going to the Yamanouchi School for a bit of training.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 2

Greetings

Xxxxxx

The three teens quickly got dressed as the automatic pilot set their plane down next to the waterfall almost at the summit of Mount Yamanouchi. It wasn't long before the engines spooled down and Kim, Ron and Bonnie exited the jet, each with a backpack in hand.

"Wow!" Kim exclaimed to her husband of two weeks as she looked around the area with amazement. "You weren't kidding when you said the vista was beautiful up here." With the waterfall at her back, she was gazing out at the pristine mountains and valleys that seemed to stretch on forever with no cities, villages or even houses to be seen. It was like they were the only people alive on the face of the planet.

"I never really noticed the beauty of the area until I was walking down the mountain during the first time I was here," Ron chuckled as he stepped between the two girls and wrapped an arm around their waists. "And it was Rufus who pointed it out."

The naked mole rat popped his head out of the pocket he always lived in, enthusiastically nodded his head and said, "Uh-huh uh-huh. Pretty."

They stood like that for a minute taking in the sight before Bonnie's impatience reared it's ugly head. "Okay, Ron Ron," she growled as she broke away from his embrace, picked up her backpack and started to look around to find the school, "how much farther is it?" Beyond the jet all she could see was the waterfall and the neighboring mountains.

"It's close by," Ron said with a sly grin as he took Kim's hand and led her toward the waterfall. Bonnie, unsure just where he was going, followed. She thought that he may have just been heading for the falls to take a shower or something before he veered off to the side and slipped behind the curtain of water.

"Wow!" the teal-eyed brunette marveled as they emerged from a small tunnel behind the waterfall and saw a sturdy wooden swing bridge spanning a wide crevice that led to the huge wooden doors and towering walls of the ancient school.

"Did I mention that it's a _secret_ ninja school?" Ron jokingly queried with his sly smile amping up to his usual goofy grin.

Before Bonnie could send a sarcastic zinger back, the mammoth gates swung open seemingly on their own accord. The only person in sight was an old Japanese man dressed in a dark red robe with gold trim who was serenely standing inside the gate. His receding white hair was tied up in the traditional top-knot while his extremely long white Fu Manchu mustache and goat-tee beard seemed to dance and sway from side-to-side in an unfelt wind.

With hands tucked in the opposite sleeves, the old man bowed slightly to each of the teens as he said, "Greetings, Ron Stoppable-san... _Kim_ Stoppable-san... and Bonnie Rockwaller-san. We at Yamanouchi are honored that you have taken up our offer to train your worthy selves."

Ron walked through the gate until he stood in front of the Japanese gentleman, clapped his hands together in front of his chest, quickly bowed with his usual overly wide smile and happily said, "Hey Master Sensei. Thanks for having us."

Kim joined her husband, and with the more formal Shashu salute of fist in cupped hand, briefly bowed and sincerely said, "Greetings Sensei. We are honored that you deem us fit to be your students. We hope that we're up to the task and not fail in your faith in us."

Bonnie, having no idea about the culture she was now in wasn't sure just what to do, so she simply moved up to stand beside the married couple, bowed ninety degrees with her hands at her side and said "Uh, hi."

"I do not believe you can disappoint us, Kim Stoppable-san," Sensei said as he turned and started to walk away from the group. Both Kim and Ron knew that the formal greeting part of their arrival was over so they followed. It took a few seconds before Bonnie realized she should do likewise, so she had to run to catch up.

"Please, Sensei," Kim said as she stepped up beside the old Japanese gentleman, "it might be easier if you address us by our first names. I don't mind and I'm sure Ron and Bonnie don't either."

"Very well, Kim-san," Sensei acknowledged her request as he stepped up onto the low porch of a small, one-story building with an oriental-style, pagoda roof. "First we shall sit and have tea so you may rest and recuperate from your long arduous journey. While you do so, we will be able to talk about what you should expect from your stay at Yamanouchi."

The small building was actually one single room with four walls under the ornately slanted roof. The room was empty except for a traditional low table placed in the middle with four cushions around it. A cushion was placed at both the near and far ends of the table and two cushions where placed on one side, obviously so the newlyweds could sit together. Sensei went to the far side and sat down. Before Bonnie could take her seat, Ron picked up her 'chair', moved the two cushions over a bit with his foot and placed the third next to the two before he sat down on the middle one.

"Now we can all get comfy," the blond boy said as he took Kim's hand and directed her to sit on one side of him. Once Kim was seated, he reached out and guided Bonnie to the other cushion.

"Why, thank you Ron Ron," the teal-eyed brunette said with a beaming smile. Bonnie had thought that with the marriage now two weeks old and the honeymoon over, Kim and Ron would start to grow more distant from her and that eventually she would gradually be pushed aside like an old shoe. But that hadn't happen yet. Even during the honeymoon the couple included her in just about all of their activities, only claiming some alone time together when Bonnie had wanted to do some power shopping at the various island boutiques. While Ron and Kim's claim to want to take a nap wasn't totally out of the blue, Bonnie knew that they also wanted to return to the bungalow for some alone-time marital fun.

Anyway, with that simple gesture, Bonnie now felt that she was a permanent part of Team Possible and that Kim and Ron would never totally abandon her. She had gone on all of the missions over the past six months since joining the team and she knew that both Kim and Ron were satisfied with her work.

"Would you not be more comfortable sitting on more than one side of the table?" Sensei queried the three teens, knowing the answer before he even voiced it.

"We're fine, Sensei," Kim waved off his concerns. "Ron is my husband and Bonnie is part of our team... our _family." _She looked over at the brunette with a kind, cheerleader bright smile and said, "She is now as closed to Ron and me as I've been with Ron over the past thirteen years."

"I understand, Kim-san," Sensei sagely nodded as a wrinkled old woman with a red and white scarf covering her hair came into the room carrying a tray of tea and rice cakes.

"Master Lunch Lady," Ron gleefully greeted the elderly woman, recognizing her from his previous stay at Yamanouchi just over a year and a half ago. "How have you been, I haven't seen you in a while."

"I am as I am, you young fool," the Lunch Lady blandly replied as she laid out the tea set and plates. "And I look forward to our future battles." With that said, she bowed and exited the room.

"You _fight_ her?" Bonnie inquired with more that a bit of surprise and incredulity in her voice.

"A yep-yep. We've had some epic battles, Bon Bon," Ron laughed. "She's faster than she looks."

"But why would you fight her?" Bonnie pressed the issue. "I don't think it's proper to beat up on an old lady."

"Beat her up, are you kidding?" Ron joked in mock indignation. "She _always_ beats me!"

Bonnie's wide-eyed stare zipped over to the door that the old woman had exited through before she returned her stare to Ron.

"What Ron is talking about," Kim clarified since he had been given permission to privately tell his wife all about the school, including his epic struggle for food during his previous visit, "is that the Lunch Lady moves the tray of food around, making it difficult to snatch something to eat with your chopsticks."

"I almost starved to death that week I was here a few years ago," Ron groaned as he picked up a set of chopsticks, one in each hand, and tried to snag a rice cake. For the life of him, Ron couldn't pick up one of the small, round snacks even if the plate wasn't moving.

"Your hand/eye coordination, dexterity and speed are a few of the things we will work on, Ron-san," Sensei said as he finished pouring the tea into four regular, low flat cups and one smaller cup before passed them out. "I believe you also wish to work on the control of your Mystic Powers."

Rufus scampered out of Ron's pants pocket and up onto the table top, drawn out of his pocket abode by the wonderful smell of the tea. He exchanged bowed with Sensei before he picked up the tiny cup and took a sip.

"You got it," Ron said as he tossed the chopsticks over his shoulders, picked up a rice cake with his bare fingers and popped it in his mouth.

"And you, Kim-san," Sensei said as he turned to the redhead. "What do you wish to learn during your stay?"

"I'm not really sure if you can teach me anything," Kim said while gazing down into her cup of tea in deep thought. "I already know sixteen styles of martial arts. I guess I'm here to help Ron learn to control his Powers." She looked over to the brunette with a smile and said, "Bonnie only needs a little help. She's a decent fighter right now but could use a little more instruction." Kim looked back over to Sensei and added, "But she's only been studying martial arts for six months and is a fast learner, so whoever instructs her will have a hard time keeping ahead of her progress."

Sensei thought about what Kim had told him for a few seconds before he slowly nodded, as if he had come to a decision. "If that is the case, Kim-san, then I will assign Yori to instruct Bonnie-san. She is a very good teacher and will immediately understand what is needed. You will spar with Hirotaka for a day or two so that he may assess if you need any additional training while I will personally instruct your spouse."

Bonnie practically slumped in her seat, having wanted to get to know Hirotaka a whole lot better and possibly hook up with him again. Hiro and she had become a bit of an item during his one week stay in Middleton during the cultural exchange program, but now it seemed as if they were going to be kept apart during this training. Bonnie so wanted to show him what she had learned in the martial arts and maybe spend some alone time with him to talk and reconnect... and maybe a whole lot more.

Ron noticed Bonnie's despondent look and could guess what was getting her down. He had watched Bonnie say good-bye to Hirotaka at the airport at the end of the student exchange program as the blond boy was making his way through the terminal, so Ron knew Bonnie and the well coiffed Yamanouchi student had probably hit it off during that week. Ron also remembered that all Bonnie could talk about when they had been invited to the school, was if Hirotaka would be there during their stay.

Ron knew he had to do something.

"I thought Hiro was the better teacher, Master Sensei, so shouldn't he take on Bonnie instead of Yori?" Ron questioned. "Besides, I'd think KP and Yori might want to catch up on a little girl talk while they spar since they haven't seen each other in like a month." Even though Bonnie had met Yori during the trip to retrieve the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist, she had been down with a slight case of the sniffles when Team Possible had gone to get Sensei back from the genetically enhanced DNAmy shortly before the end of the school year.

Sensei took a long sip of his tea as he thought about Ron's suggestion. He slowly set the cup down and smiled. "You have two excellent points, Ron-san. While Yori is an excellent teacher, Hirotaka would be better able to judge Bonnie-san's needs."

Bonnie perked up at that and quickly asked, "So, when can we get started?"


	3. Training Starts

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no compensation for writing this stuff.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 3

Training Starts

Xxxxxx

"Thank you Ron Ron," Bonnie cheered as she ran into his room, threw her arms around the blond boy's neck and gave him a huge kiss on the lips. The three teens had been escorted by one of the younger student to the dormitory and shown where they would be sleeping during their visit. They each had a separate room right next to each other with Ron's cell in-between Kim's and Bonnie's. Even though Kim and Ron were married now, the rooms weren't really big enough for two people, and a naked mole rat, so separate rooms were assigned.

"My pleasure, Bon Bon," Ron said as he broke from Bonnie's hug, pulled his white gi out of his backpack and started to change clothes. "But you'd better get moving if you wanna see your old boyfriend. He's probably waiting for ya out on one of the sparring circles."

"Hiro!" Bonnie squeaked in a mixture of excitement and anticipation. She quickly ducked out of the room to get ready.

"What crawled into Bonnie's pants?" Kim questioned as she walked into Ron's room while watching the brunette eagerly dash into her cell. Kim was already dressed in a white practice gi with her long red hair tied up in a ponytail.

"I thinks she's just anxious to see Hiro again," Ron laughed as he tied his sash, finishing getting dressed for the afternoon's training session.

"I saw what you did," Kim coyly said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist and snuggled up to him. "It was nice of you to try getting Hirotaka and Bonnie together again and I bet Sensei knew what you were doing, too."

"Yeah, you can't get anything by Master Sensei," Ron lightly laughed with a quick peck on the cheek. "Let's go."

As the couple walked out of the building, they were quickly joined by Bonnie who was dressed in a brand new, white gi with a white sash that she'd bought just for this visit. The three teens were met outside by Sensei, Hirotaka and Yori.

"Now that we are all here," Sensei said as he slightly bowed in greeting to the teenagers, "let the training begin. Hirotaka, you remember Miss Bonnie Rockwaller from your exchange program to Middleton. You will be her instructor. She is fairly new to the martial arts but I am told she is a fast learner. Assess her skills and instruct where it is needed."

"Hai, Sensei," Hiro acknowledged with a slight bow, first to the head of the school and then to Bonnie. "It will be my honor to expand Bonnie-san's knowledge of the martial arts... and Japanese customs if she so wishes."

"Thanks, Hiro," Bonnie smiled to her former boyfriend from when he had visited Middleton High School just over a year and a half ago. They had hooked up during his one week visit and had grown fairly close in their short time together.

The Japanese ninja student was also one of the reasons that Bonnie had changed her outlook on life over the previous Christmas school break. She'd hoped that abandoning the Food Chain and getting closer to Kim and Ron, (and conceivably becoming a part of their team for missions and in the bedroom,) might eventually lead to a reunion with Hiro since Ron had a connection to the Japanese school.

Bonnie's hope had now become a reality as the two walked off, side-by-side, to one of the sparring circles of the school.

"Yori," Sensei continued with the introductions, "you have already seen Kim-san in action during our recent battle with Monkey Fist and the mutated person of Amy Hall. You will further judge her martial skills and see if she is wanting in any aspect."

"Hai, Sensei," the lithe Japanese girl quickly agreed with a slight bow to the head of Yamanouchi before she turned to the redhead. She bowed and said, "It is good to see you again, Kim-chan. I look forward to testing your skills."

"As do I," Kim slyly responded with a slight bow of her own to her new evaluator/instructor. "I'm sure we have a lot to talk about too since we didn't get a chance for any girl-talk during the Gorilla Fist mission."

"I wish to also... girl-talk, as you say," Yori slyly giggled with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I am most interested to hear about how your wedding came about and also about the subsequent honeymoon with Ron-chan." While Sensei and Yori had been invited to the wedding, they didn't get a chance to attend because of training and a few other commitments. Yori really wanted to talk to the two teens about _why _Kim and Ron had decided to get married so early in life. The two girls started to chat as they went off to another of the sparring areas.

"Now Ron-san," Sensei said as he turned to the last of the three teens, "as to your training. We must first learn why your Powers only occur intermittently before we can proceed."

"Yeah, that would probably help," Ron nodded in agreement as he followed Sensei back over to the small temple where they'd just had tea and snacks not more than fifteen minutes ago. When they entered, he saw that the low table and four cushions had been removed from the room and that the floor was now covered by large blue mats similar to the ones used at Middleton High School in the gymnasium for tumbling and wrestling and other such sports.

Sensei walked to the middle of the room and gracefully sat down cross-legged on the floor, then motioned for Ron to sit in front of him. The blond boy plopped down and took a minute to arrange his legs in the Lotus Position.

"Do not worry, Ron-san," Sensei smiled as Ron shuffled around a bit to get more comfortable. "It is difficult to sit in the Lotus Position if you have not done it on a regular basis."

"Yeah, it's kinda hard to get back into the swing of things," Ron ceded to his teacher as he finally settled down. "So, how are we gonna do this? I mean me getting in touch with the old MMP? Do you want me to try and bring it out?"

"I believe it is better if we talk first," Sensei answered.

"Ah, okay," Ron answered, totally perplexed as to what Sensei would want to talk about and just how talking would help him with his Mystic Powers. "So, what do you wanna know?"

"I am curious as to _when_ your Mystic Powers have arisen recently," Sensei begged with a little amusement in his voice. Using a few ninjitsu methods and his connection to the many different Mystical Realms, Sensei had occasionally been able to keep an eye on his protege and had learned of Ron's use of the Power in the bedroom, so he knew of at least one way the Power was being utilized.

"Wellll," Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he considered just how he could tell Master Sensei about his using the Mystical Powers with the ladies, "right now they only happen when I'm fighting Monkey Fist or when we're... I mean when I'm... you know... er, well, _with_ someone."

"And by with someone," Sensei jovially prodded, "you mean when you are _not_ fighting along side your wife or partner."

"Yeah, we're _definitely_ not fighting when the old MMP shows up."

"So I take it that you have discovered the... _sexual_ aspect of the Mystic Power," Sensei chuckled. "That is not unexpected considering that you are just entering the height of your sexual prowess and desire. Now, what we need to do is transfer those feelings and desires into a workable solution in harnessing your Mystic Powers."

"Uh, say what?" Ron asked, scratching his head in confusion. "Would you mind putting that into something that I can understand, like English?"

Sensei took a moment before he smiled and said, "You must take how you trigger your Mystic Powers in the bedroom and try to move that over into a workable mode to use against an enemy. Now, how do you access your Power when you are with your beloved wife?"

"Well, it's not so much as accessing it," Ron said, scratching his head, "as it just seems to automatically show up and take over."

"Yes, well it is a place to start," Sensei said as he closed his eyes and settled into his meditate. Seeing what the old wise man was doing, Ron closed his eyes and relaxed his body in order to join him.

Xxxxxx

"So Ron-san was making love to _ten_ different girls in one afternoon on a semi-regular basis?" Yori begged in astonishment after being told about all that had happened outside of missions to Kim, Ron and Bonnie during the past six months. Yori shot out a crescent kick aimed at Kim's head quickly followed up with a double right jab after being told of the cheer squad's after school activities. "Why would you allow your husband to do such a thing?"

"Ron wasn't my husband at the time," Kim answered as she blocked the kick and punches and launched a leg sweep of her own. Her body continued in a three hundred sixty arc and ended in a backhand punch aimed at Yori's jaw. "The other girls have gone back to their own boyfriends so now it's only me and Bonnie trying to satisfy Ron's libido."

The lithe oriental girl deftly hopped over the leg sweep and caught Kim's punch with both hands. Yori used Kim's momentum against her by hip tossing the redhead. Kim flipped over, landed on her feet, grabbed both of Yori's arms during the fall and, using the momentum of the hip toss, rolled Yori across her back and threw the dark haired girl over her body. Yori rolled with the landing, immediately coming up in a defensive pose. The martial arts exchange happened in all of two seconds flat.

"But you are still allowing another girl sexual access to your one and only soul mate," Yori said with a bit of a questioning behind it as she swiftly glanced over to the small building and saw both Ron and Sensei seated in the Lotus Position in meditation through the open door. "Do you not find that... strange or unwanted?"

Kim held her hands up to stop the sparring match and walked over to Yori. "What I find _strange_ is that Ron can handle both Bonnie and I and still be _wanting_ a lot more. We'll spend a few hours in the bedroom and Ron will still be unsatisfied. For some reason, his Mystical Powers are insatiable."

"If Ron-san's libido is not sated while using his Mystic Powers," Yori said as she got out of her stance to talk to the green-eyed redhead, "then maybe he should not use those Powers in the bedroom."

Xxxxxx

_"Ahh-chooo!"_

"Ron-san, are you catching a cold?" Sensei asked, not opening his eyes or otherwise wavering from what appeared to be a meditative state.

"I don't think so Master Sensei," Ron said as he wiped his nose on the sleeve of his gi while opening his eyes to glance around the room. He happened to look out the door of the temple and saw Kim and Yori in one of the sparring circles, laughing and giggling while looking and pointing at him. "Actually, I think somebody's talking about me. My nose is itchy." He pointed to the two giggling girls outside.

"That is an old wives' tale, Ron-san," Sensei said as he looked out the doorway and saw Yori and Kim in a giggly, animated conversation while throwing an occasional glance at the blond student. "Are you sure that it wasn't your Mystical Monkey Powers telling you that they were talking about you?"

"I..." Ron suddenly stopped what he was going to say. He wasn't sure how to respond to that. Usually he could only feel his Powers working when he was fighting Monkey Fist or in the bedroom with a girl, but he had _sensed_ that someone, probably Kim and Yori, was talking about him before he sneezed and opened his eyes. He looked Sensei in the eye, shrugged and said, "Maybe?"

"That is good, Ron-san," Sensei said as he closed his eyes again in meditation. "Please continue your lesson."

Xxxxxx

"It's really good to see you again, Hiro," Bonnie said as she stretched her arms above her head and shook them out before getting into a ready fighting stance.

"As it is good to see you, Bonnie-chan," Hirotaka said as he set himself. "Please attack me as you would against any henchman you would go up against."

Bonnie started off fast, throwing basic punches and kicks at Hiro who was easily able to block everything she threw at him. He was about to taunt her to try harder when suddenly what he thought would be a low crescent kick aimed at his chest, moved much higher and was headed for his right temple while her arms shot straight up in the air. Momentarily confused by the arms movement, Hiro was barely able to to duck under the graceful but very swift move, quickly backed away and held up his hands to stop for a second.

"What type of kick was that, Bonnie-chan?" Hirotaka begged in astonishment that he'd been caught off guard for a split second by the move. "I do not recognize it from any of the martial arts that I have studied or seen."

"It's called a fan kick," Bonnie answered with a wry, barracuda smile shining bright. "And it's not a martial arts move, it's a dance move. The Radio City Music Hall Rockettes use it on Broadway, and we use it in cheerleading too."

"It is a cheer move?" Hiro queried, totally confused as to why she would be using cheer moves in a fight. "But the arm movement is a waste of energy, dissipating both the speed and power of the kick."

"That's true, Hiro," Bonnie giggled. "But I found out that it surprises the heck out of all of the Henchmen that we've gone up against. I've laid out quite a few goons using the old fan kick."

"I can see why," Hiro broadly smiled as he got into his defensive stance again. "The arm movement is very distracting and totally unexpected. Please show me more of your cheer moves that you use against your foes."

And that exactly what Bonnie did, to the utter delight of both combatants.


	4. Vanishing Act and Cups

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no compensation for writing my stuff.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 4

Vanishing Act

Xxxxxx

After talking for a few minutes more, Yori and Kim continued their sparring for a half hour before the oriental girl held up her hands to stop the match. "I believe I can say without any doubt that your martial skills are at, or surpass, the standards which graduate students are held to here at Yamanouchi, Kim-san."

"It's no big," Kim nonchalantly waved off the praise as she stepped forward to talk with her Yamanouchi friend. The two girls seemed to be evenly matched if it wasn't for the occasional cheerleading move thrown in by the redhead. That gave her a bit of an edge. As the match progressed, though, Yori was beginning to pick up some of the cheer-centric moves too so the match had ended in a draw.

A sly smile graced Kim's face as she asked, "Does that mean I could be considered a ninja, like you?"

"I am afraid not," Yori flatly answered.

"But why?" Kim questioned out of curiosity. "We're about evenly matched in the martial arts."

"There is more to being a Kunoichi, or female ninja, than mere fighting ability," Yori said as she took a strange, to Kim at least, stance. Her right arm was straight out to the side from her shoulder with her fingers extended and thumb tucked in to the palm, while her left arm was bent, the hand in the same straight finger point, arched over her head as she stretched out to her right. Yori smiled, winked at Kim and then seemed to shimmer and vanish into thin air. (And yes, the air is fairly thin at that altitude in the mountains.)

"What?" Kim yelped and quickly glanced around, searching for the now invisible girl. "Where'd you go?"

"I am right here."

The giggling, feminine voice came from behind the redhead who swiftly spun in place only to find Yori visibly standing serenely behind where Kim had been looking, arms smugly crossed over her chest.

"That's a neat trick, Yori," Kim giggled in amazement. "Can you teach me how to do it?"

"I do believe you are capable of learning that ninjitsu maneuver and a few more," Yori said as she led Kim out of the training area, through a gated wall and over to a bench surrounded by beautiful trees and flowers. Her hand swept around the small arboretum and said, "This is the Serenity Garden. It is used for contemplation and also to get one's mind in the proper frame to accomplish some of the special techniques I will show you."

"The garden is beautiful, Yori."

"Yes it is, and it is in bloom all year-round because of the many hot springs in the area," Yori mentioned as she pointed over to one of the small bubbling pools of water dotting the enclosed garden. "Because Mount Yamanouchi is a dormant volcano with lava just beneath the surface, we are kept warm in the winter and snow rarely accumulates. Thus, the garden can bloom and we can train outside year round."

"That's handy," Kim chuckled. "Just as long as the mountain doesn't become active and blow it's top."

"There are ancient ways to prevent that which the world's best Vulcanologists have yet to discover for themselves," Yori said with a sly smile as she and Kim sat down on one of the stone benches in the garden. "Mount Yamanouchi should have erupted centuries ago, but we have prevented it from happening for over nine hundred years." The Japanese teen could see the questions forming in Kim's mind and held a hand up to stop the redhead's queries. "It is a secret we do not wish to divulge because we do not wish to upset the _natural_ progression of other volcanoes; even to the point of possibly preventing the loss of life."

"I suppose," Kim said in deep thought. "I mean volcanoes are a geological function of the Earth and should be taken in stride just like any other form of natural phenomena, like hurricanes and blizzards."

"Yes, you do understand," Yori nodded with satisfaction that the teen hero could see the situation clearly. "We still feel the occasional tremor of an earthquake due to Japan being located near major fault lines, but we are far enough away from them to not worry about the quakes initiating an eruption. Now as to the vanishing technique. Have you ever witnessed the strobe light experiment with a dripping stream of water?"

"Do you mean the one where the water droplets looks like they're falling faster or slower, or even stopping or moving backward?" Kim let out a light laugh. "Yeah, I think every boy and girl in fourth grade has seen that little trick of the light."

"Well, the vanishing technique uses that principle to a certain extent," Yori said as she stood up and faced Kim. "When the water droplet appears to be frozen in mid space, the strobe is pulsing at approximately one sixtieth of a second. You must picture yourself living in the other fifty-nine sixtieth of a second so you appear invisible."

"But light, sunlight I mean, isn't a strobe light," Kim postulated as she remembered long ago science lessons in school. "So there aren't any pulses of light to avoid."

"That is true," Yori nodded. as she moved her flat hand up and down in front of her body like it was riding a constant, osculating wave in the ocean. "Regular light oscillates in a wave. If you adjust yourself to the exact center of the wave, at its neutral point when it is neither at its zenith or nadir, you will appear to the untrained eye to have vanished. Artificial lighting is much easier to accomplish the technique in because A/C current is involved and it oscillates."

"That's an interesting theory," Kim nodded as she thought about the scientific concepts involved.

"It is not a theory, Kim-san. You have just witnessed me putting the technique into practice." Yori again stood and took the odd stance. She suddenly faded from Kim's view in less than two seconds.

"Okay," Kim slyly said as she jumped forward off the bench, took a swipe at where Yori had been standing and hit... nothing. Kim swiftly turned around while reaching out and grabbed something solid. Yori faded back into the visible spectrum, clasped in Kim's strong grip.

"Very good, Kim-san," Yori giggled as the redhead let her go and she stepped back a bit. "Now you try. Picture the sunlight coming at you in the form of a wave and attempt to adjust your own body to fit in the neutral portion of it."

"Right," Kim nodded before she took the stance Yori had been using and shut her eyes. Her body seemed to shimmer a bit but she didn't vanish.

"Very good, Kim-san," the brunette enthusiastically acknowledged. "You have almost got it, but you must not concentrate so hard."

"This is tough to do," Kim sighed as she shook out her shoulders and arms, trying to relax a bit. "I don't see how you can continue your concentrate while trying to move."

"It seems you _are_ a quick learner," Yori giggled. "Most students take a week to gain full control and you are almost there. After you have mastered the technique, it will become much easier to concentrate while doing it. Only then will you be able to move while invisible."

"Oh, okay," Kim nodded at the information as a sly smile arose. "And as for learning things quickly, it's no big. After all, I learned sixteen styles of Kung Fu in about eight years. I guess I just pick up stuff quicker than most folks."

"That is excellent, Kim-san. If that is the case, then after you have mastered the vanishing technique, I will teach you how to levitate."

"Do you mean like Sensei did when we went over the waterfall after getting away from DNAmy and her amped up gorillas?" Kim enthusiastically begged. "If you know how to do it, then why didn't you use the technique at the time?"

"While I know the technique, I much prefer to use the other tools I have during a tense situation. Now, please try again."

Xxxxxx

"I found it!" Ron yelled in pure joy as his eyes snapped open, a broad smile on his face.

"What did you find, Ron-san?" Sensei serenely begged, unphased by the jubilant youth sitting in front of him.

"I found my MMP," Ron perked before his countenance soured a bit in thought. "Or maybe it's a case of indigestion. It's like a small glowy-sparky kinda feeling in the pit of my stomach, and since I haven't had anything that'd make me crummy-in-the-tummy it must be my MMP."

"Very good, Ron-san," Sensei said as he rose from the floor and slowly moved toward the door, making sure the blond boy followed him. "That does sound like the source of your Mystic Power. We will explore that further at a later time but I think we should work on your dexterity and speed now."

Ron noticed that they were walking across the yard toward the mess hall where the meals were usually served, and perked up even more. "Okay. I could use a little break and recharge with some snackage... Although I'm not sure what food has to do with speed and dexterity."

As they enter the empty hall, Sensei walked over to a table with ten large plastic cups on it. He gathered the cups into two stacks of five each and said, "I did not bring you here for something to eat, Ron-san."

In less than a second the wise old man had rearranged the ten cups into a single-sided pyramid, then collapsed the pyramid back into two stacks. "We are here to work on other things. If you would please do as I have just done."

"Ah, okay." Ron sat down at the table, took the two stacks of cups in hand and carefully arranged them in the pyramid shape, taking all of eight and a half seconds to do it. But as he collected the cups into two stacks again he inadvertently knocked the second layer over and a few of the cups skittered off the table and onto the floor.

"Sorry Master Sensei, I got it," Ron yelped as he quickly ran around to the other side of the long table and picked up the errant cups. "This is harder than it looks." He went back to the other side of the table and sat down to start again.

"I did not say it would be easy," Sensei wryly chuckled at Ron's antics. "This is a test of your dexterity... your hand/eye coordination. Speed will come with experience."

The head of Yamanouchi watched as Ron laid out the cups in pyramid form and then collected them taking ten seconds to complete the entire task. "Very good, Ron-san. Please continue with the exercise until I tell you to stop."

"Oh, okay," Ron chirped, not looking up as he concentrated on stacking and unstacking the cups on the table. He didn't notice when Sensei, after watching him for a minute, silently but purposefully left the room.


	5. Future Plans

Disclaimer/Author's Note: With fifty stories under my belt, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no monetary compensation for writing my stuff. I keep hoping for a check in the mail, but...

Sorry this is so late in the day. I went fishing out at Blue Mesa then had to stack 70 bales of hay.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 5

Future Plans

Xxxxxx

It was still fairly early in the evening when Bonnie finally got back to her room in the dormitory. She heard loud groans coming from the cell next door and went to investigate. When she peeked into Ron's room she saw her blond male friend naked and laying on his back on the floor with an equally nude Kim straddling his waist while rocking back and forth and massaging one of his arms.

"I thought you two would still be out sparring or something," the teal-eyed brunette quipped as she walked into the small room and slid the door closed behind her, "not wrestling in Ron Ron's room."

"Yori had to check on the sentries so we called it quits," Kim explained as she rubbed out a knot in Ron's bicep while her hips slowly undulated. "And Sensei had Ron working on his hand/eye coordination before he called it an early day, too."

"He had me stacking and unstacking a bunch-a cups," Ron grunted as he turned his head to look up at the visitor to his room. "And he didn't come back to stop me for over _three_ hours. Towards the end it felt like my arms were gonna fall off."

"Oh," Bonnie gasped when she realized what Ron was talking about. "You mean that game they used to try to sell on television? I hear there are like whole cup stacking leagues out there with teams and everything... I mean besides individual competitions."

"Yeah and I think I could beat any of them right now," Ron whined as Kim worked on a particularly hard knot in one of his forearm muscles. "I got so fast at it that I think I now hold the World Cup Stacking Record."

"And thus the sore arm muscles," Kim giggled as she finally noticed that Bonnie's gi top was untied and partially opened. Kim could also see that the brunette's sports bra and panties were almost, but not quite, tucked into the two large pockets in the front of her gi. That meant that Bonnie was only wearing her gi tops and pants. "Would you like to join us? We've only been here for a half hour, but as tired as I am after working out with Yori on some ninjitsu techniques, I'm just about ready to hit the hay."

"I can see you've been busy," Bonnie laughed when she noticed that the towel under Ron's naked butt was completely soaked with the results of their sexual union. "No, actually. I'm satisfied for now. After Hiro put me through my paces in the practice arena, we went over to the hot springs and _reconnected _for the first time... if you know what I mean."

"You and Hirotaka?" Kim squealed in delight as she swiftly got up and pulled Bonnie into a big hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"I thought Hiro and Yori would eventually get together like Kim and me did," Ron said as he stood and also gave the brunette a congratulatory hug, being careful where his fleshy, approximately hip level glowing appendage was, well, intruding.

"With as popular as he seemed to be when he came to Middleton High on the exchange program," Kim observed as the three teens sat down on the floor of Ron's cell to chat, "I didn't think Hirotaka would ever settle down."

"I know he went to the Bravos concert with you and Monique," Bonnie acknowledged with a sly nod, "and that all the girls at the school were chasing after him like crushing sheep, but he _has_ settled down from his playboy lifestyle. And for your information, Yori is his second cousin so they're not together like that; they're just close friends."

"If all of that's true then are you considering a permanent relationship with him," Kim queried, "and is he interested in it too?"

"We talked a little about it after we made love," Bonnie confessed with a touch of sadness in her eyes, "but he still needs to finish his studies here and I'm still in high school back home for another year so it doesn't look like it'll happen; at least not right away. He doesn't want to try starting a relationship until next year after we've both graduated."

"I can totally understand. Long distance relationships are _so_ difficult to keep going and often fail," Kim sadly mourned.

"Yeah, they totally suck," the blond boy grumped as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders, trying to comfort her. At the disbelieving stares he got from the two girls, he quickly added, "Not that I would know anything about them but it's too bad you can't move here to finish high school."

"Yeah, we talked about that possibility," Bonnie sighed. "The only problem there is that I couldn't keep a close eye on the dress shops and the rest of our company; especially since we keep opening a new store every month."

The three teens sat there in silence for a few minutes mulling over the situation before Ron suddenly leapt to his feet with a resounding, "BooYah, that's it!" He swiftly donned his gi pants and grabbed the top, then headed for the door as he finished dressing.

"What's it?" Kim queried her husband as she and Bonnie watched in confusion.

"I gotta talk to Master Sensei," Ron said as he slide open the door to the room. "Why don't you two find Hiro and meet us in the Tea Room." With that, the blond boy raced down the hall and out of the building.

"What's gotten into him," Bonnie pondered aloud as she watched the outside door of the building slowly close, "and what tea room is he talking about?"

"If I know my Ron," Kim giggled at her husbands antics as she quickly got dressed in her white practice gi, "I think he has an idea on how to get you and Hirotaka closer together than having an ocean separate you. And I believe he means the building we had tea in when we first got here. Come on," the redhead enthused as she left the room, "let's find Hirotaka and find out."

Bonnie tied her gi top more securely and tossed her panties and sports bra in her room as they walked by to exit the building.

Xxxxxx

By the time Kim and Bonnie had found the Japanese boy in question and had made their way over to the one story, pagoda-style building, Ron had already roused Sensei and was quietly talking to his teacher at the low table that had been placed back in the middle of the room with cushions all around it.

"Ah Kim-san, Bonnie-san, Hirotaka-san," Sensei said, acknowledging the three teens who had enter the building, "come in and sit down. Ron-san has some interesting ideas that we are discussing."

"What's the sitch?" Both Bonnie and Kim said at the same time. The well tanned brunette had been hanging out with the redhead so much in the last six months that she had actually started picking up some of Kim's catch phrases.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Kim quickly beat the brunette to the punch. Bonnie may have picked up some of Kim's sayings but she still wasn't used to the jinx calling.

"Okay," Bonnie playfully whined as she headed back to the doorway. "I'll see if I can rustle up a soda or two... or more." She turned to the well-coiffed local boy and asked, "Hiro, could you show me where I can find something to drink for us?"

"You do not need to worry about going out in search of refreshments," Yori said as she came in the door carrying a tray with six cups and two pots of tea. "I believe this meeting calls for tea and snacks." There was also a plate with rice cakes and another larger platter piled high with sushi on the tray, along with a small carafe filled with a dark brown liquid and another bowl of a bright green paste.

"I know Ron-san is always eager for something to snack on," Yori said as placed the plate of sushi, the carafe and the condiment bowl in front of Ron.

"Ooooh, snackage," Ron drooled as he snagged one of the rolls off the plate and popped it in his mouth. "I really didn't think I'd like sushi before the first time I came here, but now I've developed quite a taste for it." He picked up the carafe and took a quick sip of the dark brown liquid and made a sour face. "Ugh," the blond boy exclaimed, "soy sauce. Not good by itself but excellent in small amounts on sushi." Ron proceeded to lightly drizzle the tangy liquid on the pieces of sushi. He picked up another small roll and quickly devoured it.

"What's this stuff?" Ron questioned as he snatched another sushi roll and dipped it fully into the green paste getting a goodly amount on the rice, vegetable and fish snack.

"That is wasabi, Ron-san," Yori hurriedly warned, reaching a hand out to stop him before it was too late. "It is very hot."

Unfortunately, the blond boy popped it in his mouth before she could grab his arm.

"Oooooh, Japanese Diablos sauce," Ron said as he happily munched on the tidbit. Suddenly his mouth stopped in mid chew. Ron's jaw hung open for a few seconds as his face got redder and redder and his eyes opened wide. Sweat started to pour from his brow. Ron quickly grabbed one of the pots of tea, stuck the spout in his mouth, tipped back and thirstily sucked down the light amber liquid for all he was worth.

"I told you it was hot, Ron-san," Yori giggled at the blond boy's antics. "And the tea should be very hot also."

"Ron Ron, are you okay?" Bonnie asked in concern as he finally set down the tea pot.

"That stuff is a little hotter than Diablos sauce," Ron sighed as steam came from his mouth and he wiped his brow with the back of his hand. "But it's kinda tasty too." He took another sushi roll from the plate, dipped it in the wasabi sauce, but not as deeply as the last sushi roll, and popped it in his mouth. This time his face turned a little pink but the other more volatile reactions didn't happen.

"Now that that dilemma has past," Sensei said as he picked up the second tea pot and started pouring tea for everyone else, "we can get down to business."

"And exactly what business would that be?" Kim slyly queried as she accepted her cup of tea from Sensei and took a deep whiff of the delicious brew. Knowing Ron like she did, Kim had a fairly good idea of what he was thinking and was ready to totally stand behind whatever her hubby had in mind.

"We've been expanding our dress shops all across the U.S.," Ron said as he picked up the first pot of tea and poured a healthy amount into his cup. There wasn't much left in the pot but it did filled his cup. "I think it's time to expand our interests into other countries."

"And Japan would be the ideal place to begin," Sensei said, taking up Ron's train of thought. "There are ample facilities to manufacture your product in this country and teenage girls in and around downtown Tokyo are always looking for the latest fashion trend to offset their usual school uniforms."

"Of course," Ron said with a sly smile as he looked directly at Bonnie, "we'll need someone here in Japan to oversee the whole operation."

"Me?" Bonnie yelped in surprise when she realized that Ron, Kim and Sensei were all looking at her. "But I don't know the language or the culture. I don't know if I'm the right person for the job."

"It has to be either you or Monique," Kim slyly said, now fully behind the plan. "But whoever it is would have to learn the language and culture," she glanced over at Hirotaka, "from someone who knows all about both; maybe even live with that person 24/7."

"It would be my honor, Bonnie-san," Hiro said with a wide smile as he slightly bowed to the brunette, "to teach you all you need to know, including what Japanese girls look for in fashion. I am quite observant of the girls who have sought to date me in the past when I travel into Tokyo on errands for the school."

"Ron," Bonnie playfully whined, "are you trying to set me up with Hiro?"

"Why would Ron-san wish to do that," Yori fake-innocently asked. "It is not like you were his number one girlfriend during the exchange program a year and a half ago. And it is not as if all Hirotaka could talk about when he returned was you... not to mention the emails you two have sent over the intervening time. Why would you thing all of that would make Stoppable-san propose such a large move on your part?"

"It's very tempting," Bonnie nodded in deep thought. "But what about school? We still have one more year of high school left and I still want to take some college courses to help run the shops."

"The exchange program would be extended for the entire school year," Sensei serenely said, "and you would receive your degree from the Yamanouchi School, not Middleton High School. We can also teach you all you would need to know about business. Of course you will have to study _our_ curriculum and not that of your current school. It is said the school curriculum here in Japan is more stringent than that in America, but that is for you to decide."

"I figure you'll probably spend most of the time here at Yamanouchi..." Ron said before he popped another couple of sushi rolls smeared with a little wasabi on it in his mouth and continued to talk with his mouth full, "...and then spend the occasional afternoon or weekend checking up on the plant and the stores."

"You would not have to oversee the stores and manufacturing plant every day," Sensei nodded, "but you would be given the time to do so whenever it is needed for the project."

"Wow!" Bonnie marveled. This seems like a dream come true. Her countenance suddenly drooped when another thought occurred to her. "But what about my friends? You guys, Monique, Tara. I'll miss you all."

"I'm sure we all wouldn't mind jumping on our jet to come over and visiting Tokyo during the holiday weekends," Kim said with a beaming, cheerleader bright smile. "That way, Ron, Monique and I can also check out how smoothly things are running over here. And I'm sure Tara would just love for you to show her around Tokyo."

"But what about fighting the bad guys?" Bonnie dejectedly slumped. "I won't be able to go on any more missions with you guys."

"That's true. Especially not the ones in the U.S.," Kim answered in deep thought, trying to figure out a way to at least get a ride for Bonnie to meet up with them on any overseas missions. While Wade had been ever efficient in getting rides leaving the United States, she knew obtaining rides from Japan to anywhere in the world would be difficult.

Sensei seemed to be thinking the same thing when he said, "If you wish, Bonnie-san and Hirotaka-san can be deployed from here to anywhere in the world using Yamanouchi's own transportation assets."

"That would be spankin'," Kim beamed with excitement. "That way, you could maybe even arrive sooner than Ron and I could since some of the villainous lairs are closer to Japan than the U.S.."

"Sure," Ron said, catching on to the drift of the conversation. "Hiro could do Kim's job and you, Bon Bon, could be the distraction, just like I taught ya when you first started."

"If there are no other questions," Sensei said as he stood up and started to leave, "then it is decided. Yori and Hirotaka will assist you in setting up your manufacturing plant and stores. I will see you all in the morning."

The two Japanese and three American teens watched as Sensei left the room to go to bed. Bonnie turned to Ron and Kim and asked, "Should we really do this? I mean, should we expand our business to the Orient so soon?"

"It would seem to me to be the next logical step for your business," Yori said after taking a sip of her tea. "We here at Yamanouchi have always kept an eye on Ron-san and what he is involved in. Your shops are doing well in the dozen or more places that are open in the United States, and you are set to open more on a monthy basis in the future. The next step would be to start opening stores in a foreign land. In order to do so you would need to begin manufacturing in that foreign country in order to keep your shipping costs down. Was that not your thinking, Ron-san?"

"Wellll," the blond boy hedged as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"I think Ron was more concerned about hooking Bonnie and Hirotaka up for their senior year of high school and beyond," Kim slyly ventured as she lovingly gazed at her goofy, and sometimes thoughtful, husband. "Isn't that right, Ron?"

"Well, I kinda was thinking along those lines," Ron ceded with a wane smile. "But I have been thinking about the future of the company, too. I thought about us opening new stores in Paris and London, but those two countries are kinda saturated already with clothing stores and aren't really who our focus group is aimed at. Then I remembered some of the Tokyo shops I passed by when I was here a coupla years ago and it all kinda all came together."

"That is good thinking, Ron-san," Hiro complimented before a playful grin showed on his face. "But you are mistaken about one thing."

"Really, what?" Ron queried.

"Both London and Paris are not countries. They are large cities in England and France, respectively."

"Oh, yeah yeah," Ron quickly agreed with a contrite laugh. "That's what I meant to say."


	6. Random Thoughts of a Ronnish Variety

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no monetary compensation for writing my stuff. If you all want to pay me, send your cash, checks or money orders (no credit cards please and thank you) to...

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 6

Random Thoughts of the Ronnish Variety

Xxxxxx

_"Cough! _Why are we up so early?_"_ Bonnie wondered aloud as she stumbled into the dining room at Yamanouchi behind her oh-so too chipper friends, Kim and Ron. "The Sun isn't even up yet."

What really surprised Bonnie earlier was hearing _Yori_ come out of Ron's room along side Kim and the blond boy when she had finally awoken five minutes after the wake-up gong had sounded. She could tell by the shadows on the paper walls of her room that both girls were finishing getting dressed in their civilian clothes as they walked down the hallway passed her door. From the intimate conversation, it was fairly obvious that the two young teen girls had spent the night with Ron... and that the three of them _hadn't_ been practicing martial arts in his tiny bedroom.

It was four AM when the general wake-up call jolted Bonnie from a wonderful dream of her and Hiro playfully sparring in the courtyard of the school. They were totally alone in the dream and were playing a game of Strip Kung Fu. The rules were simple. If someone scored a solid hit, the other would have to take off a piece of clothing. While she was down to just her panties, Hirotaka was partially clad in his gi pants and Tabi shoes.

Bonnie knew, in her dream, that her sparring partner had let her score the point that removed his top but she didn't mind at all. She hadn't been fighting all that hard herself since the loser had to submit to whatever the winner wanted... and they both wanted the same thing of course. That was to move the one-on-one action to his bedroom and make love as soon as possible.

Bonnie knew she and Hiro would soon be playing a real game of Strip Kung Fu just as soon as they could find some out-of-the-way area of the school where they wouldn't be seen by the other students, and she hoped her new boyfriend might possibly know of just such a spot.

"It's the usual time everybody gets up around here, Bon Bon," Ron answered her question, rousing her from her naughty revelry. "And besides, it takes like three hours to get to Tokyo on the trains so we need to get going if we wanna find a shop or two to set up in. We also need to find a warehouse to make the clothes."

"You do not need to find a manufacturing plant, Ron-san," Sensei said as he entered the room in his usual stoic manner. "The assets of Yamanouchi are far reaching, especially here in Japan. We have a facility that will meet your requirements in Nagano, only one hour from this school. We also have alumni who can assist you in purchasing and setting up the various pieces of equipment you will need for the facility."

"Hey, that's great news, Master Sensei," Ron enthused before he became a bit pensive. "But we're looking for someplace that we can buy. We wouldn't want to take any of your assets away from the school."

"Then perhaps you would prefer to lease the building," Sensei suggested. "It is unoccupied at this time and we at Yamanouchi are always seeking honorable tenants for our properties. We can lease it to you for, say, one hundred Yen a month?"

Ron was about to turn down the offer again but Kim stepped in with a bowed answer before he could speak. "That would be much appreciated, Sensei. The facility would most def speed along the process of setting everything up here in Japan. But we could not accept such a fine facility for such a low lease price. Would you consider, say, five hundred Yen per month?"

"You are most generous," Sensei said with another bow. Both knew that five hundred Yen only came to about $6.25 in U.S. Dollars and that the lease was merely a formality. "And the operation will also give both Yamanouchi alumni and future graduates, and their families, a place of employment."

"That goes without saying," Bonnie agreed, now knowing that the process of expanding their business into Japan would proceed at a much faster pace than the factory and shops back in the U.S. "We would only hire the best people this country has to offer."

"Then it is settled," Sensei said before he turned and started walking out of the room. "I will make a few contacts and set things up." With that, the spry old man was out the door.

"Wow," Bonnie exhaled in amazement. "That was a lot easier than I thought it'd be."

"Yeah, it was," Ron also marveled at how fast things were happening. "But we still need to talk about what all you're going to be doing once the summer is over, Bon Bon."

"Yes, Bonnie-kun," Hiro agreed. "You must now think about learning the Japanese language and customs, and how you will be getting around to the factory and the different stores once they are open."

"We've already decided that you'll teach me all that I need to know about Japan," Bonnie nodded in agreement with her boyfriend. "But what do you mean I'll need to know my way to the shops and the factory? I think I read somewhere that Japan's country-wide, mass-transit system was suppose to be one of the best in the world?"

"It is," Hiro reassured the brunette. "Getting to Nagano or Tokyo is easy, but moving from the train station to the factory in Nagano is another. If I am thinking about the same building that Sensei mentioned, it is on the opposite side of the city from the train stations, so getting there will not be a walk in the park; although there are many beautiful parks along the way in Nagano. But getting around in the heart of Tokyo will be entirely different."

"I'm sure you can show me around," Bonnie purred as she draped her arms around her lover's neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"I'm sure he can," Kim laughed at the sight.

Xxxxxx

"Can any of you recite the twenty-seven letters of the alphabet?" Ron said aloud. All he got from the three people with him on the train were wide-eyed stares back at him.

The four teens from Yamanouchi, (Yori hadn't accompanied them on the expedition to find a shop or two in Tokyo since she had to teach one of the younger classes,) were riding on the bullet train traveling south between Nagano and Tokyo. This leg of Ron, Kim, Bonnie and Hirotaka's outing would take all of ninety-five minutes on the train, a three-and-a-half hour journey by bus, and Ron had been quite entertaining with his random monologue during the journey so far.

"Ron-san," Hirotaka said with more than a little incredulity in his voice, "there are only twenty_-six_ letters in the English alphabet."

"Well, there used to be twenty-seven. It used to go X, Y, Z _and. _The 'and' being that snowman looking dealie with two tails." He drew the thing he meant in the air with a finger. "You know, the thing above the number seven on a keyboard."

"Do you mean an ampersand?" Bonnie questioned, really getting in to Ron's current random thought as she leaned back into her new boyfriend's loving embrace. She and Hiro were sitting on a comfortable bench seat that faced Kim and Ron. Both girls were leaning back into the chests of their boyfriend and husband, respectively.

"Yeah yeah," Ron nodded in agreement as if he just remembered the word. "That's what I'm talking about. 'Et' meant 'and' in Latin and they added it in to the end of the alphabet, but it really didn't have a name right away. When kids used to say their alphabet, they used to say, 'X, Y, Z, and per se, 'and'. The 'and per se' was turned into the word ampersand... but it was eventually dropped from the alphabet."

"That is very interesting, Ron-san," Hiro nodded in amusement. He was also becoming intrigued with Ron's random spouting. It definitely broke up the monotony of the long train ride. "Do you know when all of this happened?"

"No, not really. But have you ever thought about the names of towns with the name 'palm' in it?" Ron questioned, immediately heading into another random thought as he gazed at Kim's hand in his, turning it over and lovingly stroking her palm with his thumb.

"In the United States alone you got your Palm Springs, Palm Desert, Palm Beach, Palm Bay, Palm Coast, Palm Beach Shores, Palm Beach Gardens, Twenty Nine Palms and Palmetto, among others," Ron waxed as he ticked off the various cities with Kim's fingers instead of his own. "And they all have to do with the _tree._ But there aren't any town names that have to do with the palm of your hand. Why aren't there any towns by the name of, say, Greased Palm or Itchy Palm, Hairy Palm... or how about Rosie Palm and Her Five Friends? What's up with that?"

Hirotaka leaned over to Kim so only she would hear him and asked, "Is Ron-san always so... random? Yori, nor anybody else at the school for that matter, did not mention him talking like this when he was at Yamanouchi two years ago while I was in Middleton during the exchange program."

"Ron's in fine form today," Kim jovially whispered back with a broad smile as she lean forward, but still held the hands of her husband that were clinched around her waist. "He's normally not this random but he does have his days."

"Maybe someone should start a town and name it Itchy Palm or something," Ron continued on with his diatribe. "I mean, New Mexico has a town named after the game show 'Truth or Consequences', so having a town named Hairy Palms wouldn't be outta line."

The blond boy paused for a few seconds as he turned and gazed out the window of the extremely fast moving train before he looked back at his three companions and his mind switched tracks once again. "I know there has to be some kinda dining car or concession stand on this train. Is anyone else hungry?"

"You're always hungry, Ron Ron," Bonnie laughed as she stood up. "I could use something to drink. Let's go look."

"There should be a concession stand in the next car forward," Hirotaka said as he stood up and took Bonnie's hand in his. "But I do not know if they will have enough food to satisfy you, Ron-san, and your insatiable appetite."

"Hey, I resemble that remark," Ron mock-pouted as he and Kim got up and followed Hiro and Bonnie up the aisle.

"Yes, you do," Kim laughed and playfully punched her husband on the arm. "But you know Rufus doesn't help in dispelling that image very much."

"Hey!" the naked mole rat chirped as he scampered out of Ron's pants pocket and up to his usual shoulder perch at the talk of food.

"She's right Rufus," Ron acknowledged to his little buddy. "Since you're so small, nobody notices you and they think that I eat both your food and mine. Don't worry about it," Ron waved off the insult before he perked up and practically hollered, "we're getting some snackage!"

"Ho-kay," Rufus eagerly nodded at the thought of a cheese sandwich or cheese covered nachos or maybe even the idea of a few sticks of string cheese, danced through his head.

"Hey guys," Ron started in again on his random thinking as the two couples passed into the next car of the train. "Have you ever wondered how a tick can breath if he has his head buried in your skin while he's sucking on your blood?"

"Ewwwww Ron," both Kim and Bonnie chorused in disgust.

"Jinx, you both owe me a soda," Hirotaka triumphantly said.

"Awww Maaaan," Ron whined, missing the jinx once again for like the millionth time in his young life.

Xxxxxx

The four teens were lucky enough to quickly find the perfect storefront in a trendy part of Tokyo, and it just happened to be vacant. They had called Martin Smarty to see if any of the Tokyo Smarty Marts (there were nine of them in and around Tokyo) would have some space for their store but none of the shops at the front of his Tokyo stores were available in the near future. But a space was available in one of the Nagano Smarty Mart stores.

After a few more quick phone calls, one overseas to Ron's bank and another to his father to tell him what was going on, they were able to secure both of the properties. They were also able to locate three different wholesalers to buy the bolts of cloth and thread they would need for the plant. After choosing some material to start with, they headed back to Yamanouchi.

On the way back, they stopped for an hour in Nagano to look over the building that was owned by Yamanouchi which they intended to use for the production of their wares. When they arrived at the building they found it alive with activity. There were at least a dozen men and women moving in sewing machines and cloth cutters while a few other people were wiring the machines with electricity.

When Ron approached a man that looked to be a supervisor, since he had a set of rolled up blueprints under one arm and was directing where the sewing machines were to be placed, he was told that Sensei had arranged for the equipment and work and that Ron should talk to him.

"Domo Arigato, Mr. Roboto expert," Ron chirped with a bow to the gentleman before joining his three friends. "You work is Mucho Appreciato."

"You _do_ realize you just spoke to that man in three different languages, Ron Ron," Bonnie playfully chided the blond boy, "and also threw in a reference to a song that's, like, _thirty_ years old."

"I did?" Ron gasped in mock horror before he smiled his goofy smile. "Man, I guess I know more about the world than what I thought I did."

"Come on, Mr. World Linguist," Kim laughed as she wrapped an arm around Ron's waist and walked him to the exit. "Let's go back to Yamanouchi and celebrate."

They were also going to check out the store front in the Nagano Smarty Mart. But after pulling up outside the big box store dedicated to consumerism, they decided against it. When you've seen one Smarty Mart store you've seen them all, no matter what country you're in.

Xxxxxx

The Sun was setting as the four teens and one naked mole rat entered through the gate of Yamanouchi. They were met, like always, by Sensei just inside the large wooden portal. "I hope you're expedition was fruitful," he said with a small smile barely showing through his long Fu Manchu mustache and beard.

"You should already know," Ron lightly chuckled. "You got most of the work on the factory done by the time we got back to Nagano to look over the building."

"Ron-san was able to procure a wonderful little shop in Shibuya that is ideal for their purpose," Hirotaka stated as he handed over a piece of paper to Sensei. "Here is the address to it and the store front in the Nagano Smarty Mart. According to Bonnie-san, they will need only a few minor changes to their interiors to make them appear like the rest of their stores in the United States."

"I will dispatch some former students in the morning to make the changes," Sensei said as he turned and started to walk toward the dining hall. "I am sure you are all hungry from the long trip. We shall eat first and then train for a few hours."

"Won't the workers need a set of blueprint to know what changes need to be made?" Ron queried as the four teens followed Sensei into the dinning hall. "Wade can probably pull up a set off of my computer back home if he doesn't have one already himself."

"We already have a set showing the general layout of your stores, Ron-san," Sensei said and then held up his hand to stop the questions that were sure to follow. "As you have been told, we keep an eye on you and the enterprises that you take part in, so it was easy to obtain a set of blueprints for your stores."

Xxxxxx

After dinner was over, Sensei brought in a fairly large, sealed, cardboard box and handed it to the blond boy. "Ron-san, I am sure you will thoroughly enjoy your training for tonight. I understand you love to play video games, so there is a game console and controller, and one single game in this box. Your assignment for this evening is to play the game for at least three hours and master your avatar."

"Gameage?" Ron really perked up at the prospect. "I'm all about the gameage!"

Ron started to open the box but Sensei prevented him from doing so. "You may only unveil your assignment after you are ready to set up the console in your cell, Ron-san. A television set was installed in your domicile while you were in Tokyo today."

"Oh, okay. I guess I can wait," Ron said before he raced out of the room.

Sensei turned to Bonnie and said, "Your assignment tonight is to spar and to perfect at least two new moves for one hour with Hirotaka-san and then repair to your room where he will tutor you in the Japanese language for two hours."

"I... think I can handle that," Bonnie coyly said as she ogled her now full-time tutor with the wonderful hairstyle that she just loved to run her fingers through.

"Kim-san," Sensei turned to the redhead. "You are free to do as you wish. May I suggest some weight training while your husband is otherwise occupied? We have a marvelous gymnasium with many of the modern weight machines."

"That sounds great, Sensei," Kim tentatively said as she looked around the dinning hall. "But Yori was showing me some ninjitsu techniques yesterday. If she's around I'd like to continue those lessons."

"Yori-san is on the outer walls preforming guard duty and will not be available for another three hours when her shift is over," Sensei informed the green-eyed redhead. "I would suggest you hold off on those lessons until tomorrow."

"That's no big, Sensei," Kim waved off her disappointment that she couldn't continue the levitation lesson that she had started yesterday. "I guess I do need to get in a little weight conditioning."

As Sensei and the three teens left the dinning hall they heard Ron cry out from across the compound in sheer agony, _"Awwww Maaaan, **Monkey Quest**? Why does it always have to be Monkeys?"_

Xxxxxx

Author's Note: I would also like to point out that I do not own the rights to the video game **Monkey ****Quest**, Nichelodeon does. I see it advertised on TV all the time and thought it would be the perfect game for Ron to be forced to play. I wonder why no one else has cottoned to that idea?


	7. Wasabi

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After forty-some stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no compensation for writing my stuff. I also don't own or am compensated for the use of the video game **Monkey Quest **or the game **Mindflex** mentioned in this chapter.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 7

Wasabi

Xxxxxx

Ron was a nervous wreck as sat down for breakfast between Bonnie and Kim in the Yamanouchi dinning room the next morning. Both of his hands were trembling with his thumbs rapidly twitching out in front of him, like he was operating a video game controller, and the constant tic of his right eye was extremely troublesome to the two girls.

"Ron Ron, are you gonna be okay?" Bonnie queried in concern. Ron's only response was a wide-eyed, vacant stare while his legs anxiously jack-hammered as he sat at the long table.

"He's been like this ever since I found him in his room last night," Kim informed Bonnie who hadn't spent the night with her and Ron ever since she had hooked up with Hirotaka. "When I got to his room, I found him sitting there in front of the TV. The screen said that the game had ended but his fingers were still operating the controller as he just stared at the screen. It was all I could do to strip his gi off and get him into bed."

"Ron-san will be okay after he has something to eat," Yori said as she brought a plate of sushi and a small bowl of wasabi paste to the table and set them down. Hirotaka followed behind her and placed a pot of tea and a full pitcher of ice cold water next to Ron's hands which were now nervously drumming on the tabletop while his legs continued to bounce about under the table.

"Here Ron-san. As you would say, snackage," Yori simply said as she drenched one of the rice wrapped fish and vegetable morsels in the light green paste getting a excessive amount on it. She held it up to the blond boy's mouth and, probably out of sheer habit when food was held anywhere near his mouth, Ron opened up and accepted it.

Ron automatically chewed for only a moment before his whole body froze. His legs stopped jack-hammering, his fingers stopped their incessant drumming and both eyes flew open wide. A few seconds later his hands started moving on their own again, groping around the tabletop before they fell upon the pitcher of water. He grabbed it with both hand, opened his mouth wide and splashed the whole thing over his head, getting at least half of the ice cubes and water in his mouth. A large cloud of steam rose as the water and ice vaporized from the heat of the wasabi.

Ron let out a contented, "Ahhhhhh," as he set down the empty pitcher on the table. He looked much better... like a drown blond rat but much better.

"Are you okay now, Ron Ron?" Bonnie chuckled. She'd always been entertained by his food related antics whenever she'd seen him at Bueno Nacho. She would enjoy an occasional Naco when no one else was around to see her eat one back in the day before she'd become friends with Kim and Ron. Heaven forbid that someone would've seen the Queen Bee of Middleton High eating something that the "Loser" invented, but she did enjoy watching him sate his appitite.

But now that they were friends Bonnie would accompany the duo to Bueno Nacho to eat the ever popular Naco and she could outwardly show her concern about her blond haired, goofy friend.

"Why shouldn't I be okay, Bon Bon?" Ron answered as if nothing had been wrong only a moment ago.

"Well, you were still kinda freaked out this morning after playing Monkey Quest for at least three hours last night," Kim supplied an explanation as to why she and Bonnie were both concerned about his welfare.

"Oh that, _Pffft!" _Ron casually waved off their concern with a razz-berry. "I'm totally over my monkey issues. I just realized that the little guys aren't that bad and that Bobo the Chimp, back at Camp Wannaweep, was probably suffering from rabidity... or rabidness or whatever it's called when an animal is diseased, crazy and foaming at the mouth. That's where my monkey fears came from so I shouldn't be afraid just because of one whacked out camp bunk mate."

"And you came to this conclusion, how?" Bonnie begged in utter confusion, knowing all about Ron's history with phobias and having seen first hand how freaked out he still seemed to be only five minutes ago when he walked into the dinning hall.

"Well," Ron started as he dipped another piece of sushi in the wasabi, not quite as deeply as Yori had, popped it in his mouth and started chewing, talking with his mouth otherwise occupied again, "I totally freaked out when I started playing the game last night, but after an hour or so I suddenly realized that I was in control. That helped a little, but my fears came back after I'd remembered Bobo as the game ended and the nightmares about Wannaweep returned."

"Okay, I can see just why you were freaked out last night and again this morning," Kim told her husband. "What happened just now that led you to stop fearing monkeys?"

"I don't know, KP," Ron shrugged as he continued to stuff his mouth with wasabi smeared sushi. "I guess I had a epitome or something." The blond tried to dip another piece of sushi in the green paste but realized that he had used up all of the condiment. "Oh look. We're all outta wasabi!"

"Epitome?" Bonnie questioned, looking over at Kim for some clue, not sure what Ron was talking about.

"I think Ron meant he had an _epiphany,"_ Kim ventured, knowing her husband of less than a month (and lifetime friend) tended to sometimes mix up his words, especially larger ones that he didn't use very often.

"Yeah, that's it," Ron agreed as he looked around the room searching for... something. He yelled out, "Say, can we get some more of that great wasabi stuff over here?"

Rufus hopped up on the tabletop wearing huge dark sunglasses. Gold bling hanging around his neck and a baseball hat cocked jauntily over one eye. He flashed some gangsta signs and said, "Wa-saaaaaaa-bi."

"That was the last of the wasabi, Ron-san," Yori informed the blond boy. "If you would like more, you will have to go out and harvest some wasabi plants. They generally grow next to streams or rivers in the mountains so it is readily available up here on Mount Yamanouchi along side our snow fed streams. After you harvest the plants, they would need to be grated and ground up into a paste, like you have been using. But I must tell you, we normally do not gather much at a single time. The taste and heat of the wasabi paste dissipates fairly quickly once it is made."

"Hey, that sounds like fun," Ron enthused as he perked up and popped another piece of plain sushi into his mouth. "I can't wait to go out and get some of them wasabi plants." He passed the large plate around so everyone else could get something to eat for breakfast, at least now that there wasn't any more wasabi paste to use.

"Ron Ron, focus!" Bonnie growled. "What about your epiphany?"

"Oh that," Ron said, remembering what he was talking about before getting sidetracked with talk about the extremely hot green condiment. "Well I just realized that Bobo the Chimp was either crazy or rabid or that he maybe just hated me. I mean he was nothing like Fredrick the astro-chimp or the monkey I controlled in the game. So that means that I shouldn't be afraid of monkeys; that they're just one of His creatures, and that you should just take 'em or leave 'em just like you'd handle any other guy you'd meet on the street."

"You're right, Ron," Kim giggled at Ron's roundabout, convoluted thinking. "Monkeys _are_ just like people. You never know when you meet someone new if they'll be nice or mean to you. You just need to remember that monkeys are wild animals and that they'll usually act defensively at first unless they're attacked. If you invade their space, they'll automatically be hostile toward you and defend their territory."

"Yeah, that mighta been why Bobo the Chimp was all up in my face," Ron sagely nodded as something else suddenly occurred to him. "Hey, Bobo didn't attack any of the other campers at Wannaweep because they weren't invading his territory, Cabin Thirteen."

"And since you were assigned to Cabin Thirteen, _his_ cabin," Bonnie said as she suddenly realized where Ron was going with his line of thinking, "that meant you were invading his space and he reacted like a normal chimp would, by defending his territory!"

"It all makes sense now," Ron nodded in agreement.

The five teens: Kim, Ron, Bonnie, Yori and Hirotaka, sat around the table and ate their breakfast. Just as they finished, Ron jumped to his feet and said, "Well, now to find some more wasabi. What do the plants look like?"

"Finding wasabi is a job normally assigned to the younger students, Ron-san," Sensei calmly said as he walked up to the table. "It is time to start working on your mental focus."

"Does that mean there won't be any wasabi for lunch?" Ron whined in dismay, "because it's kinda addictive... more so than Bueno Nacho Diablo Hot Sauce. And I'm _really_ addicted to Diablo Hot Sauce."

"Ron-san, we need to address your mental focus if you are to have any control over your Mystical Monkey Powers."

"Sensei," Kim laughed, "Ron is always at his sharpest focus when he's talking about food."

"That may be true," Yori clarified. "But Ron-san needs to concentrate on things other than condiments and food if he is to be able to call up his Powers at a moments notice during one of your missions."

"So does that mean no wasabi?" Ron begged in total disappointment.

"Ron Ron," Bonnie angrily growled at the blond boy, fed up with his unfocused antics. _"Stop_ focusing on wasabi and _start_ focusing on the lesson Sensei is going to give you on how to _focus!"_

"I could not have said it better myself, Bonnie-san," Sensei serenely said as he turned and left the room with Ron trailing behind him.

Xxxxxx

"Hey, I've seen this game advertised on TV," Ron yelped in surprise as he followed Sensei into the small single room pagoda building that he called the 'Tea Room' and noticed the apparatus sitting on the low table in the middle of the room. "It's called **Mindflex** or something like that." The game apparatus sitting on the table consisted of a short metal platform with different hoops and parallel bar obstacles rising up from the base. There was also a small foam ball and a headband with a black box attached.

"Indeed, the neurofeedback game you mentioned is a derivative of this machine which was invented by a graduate of Yamanouchi many years ago," Sensei admitted as he and Ron sat down on the two cushions at the table in front of the apparatus. "But this is much more complex than that simple game. While the game will slowly train your mind to concentrate better, this will also assist in other areas."

"Okay, I don't understand what you're talking about," Ron said as he put on the headband, knowing a little about how the advertised game system operated, "but I trust you."

Sensei took a calming breath before he dove in to his explanation, trying to use language that his pupil would understand. "The Mindflex game is a simplified version of this apparatus that uses your neurofeedback, your thoughts, to move the ball. You are assisted in the public version of the game by a cushion of air, whereas this apparatus has no such assistance. Your mental capacity is the only way for you to move the ball. The electronics package," he tapped the small black box attached to the headband around Ron's head, "will send impulses to your brain to, _wire_ it properly to complete the task."

"So I concentrate on moving the ball," Ron tried to understand the process, "and the machine will tell me if I'm doing it right?"

"Close enough," Sensei said with a resigned sigh. "Eventually, if you continue to practice with this machine, you will not need to use the headband... like so." Sensei looked directly at the small foam ball and it rose from the tabletop, swiftly floated through the obstacles and then drifted to land in his hand.

"Wow, that amazing," Ron marveled. "So I'll be able to do that?"

_"If _ you work hard on your concentration and train your focus, Ron-san," Sensei said as he set the ball back down in front of his pupil, stood up and began to walk out of the room. "I will be back shortly to check on your progress. I have other matters to attend to right now."

Ron set himself in his seat, scrunched down so that the obstacle course was at eye level and focused on the small white foam ball.

Xxxxxx

"Kim-san," Yori called out as she warily peered in all direction around her, "I can not sense where you have gone. Please show yourself."

"Okay," Kim happily chimed as she reappeared, sitting in the Lotus Position, _above_ the lithe ninja instructor's head. The redhead slowly drifted back down to the ground next to Yori and said, "I'm really getting the hang of this Ninjitsu stuff."

"That you are, Kim-san," Yori firmly agreed with a sly smile. "Not only have you mastered two of our techniques, both levitation and disappearing, but you have been able to combine the two and employ them at the same time. I do not know of anyone here at Yamanouchi who can accomplish that feat. I am not even sure if Sensei can."

"It's no big," Kim waved off the praise as she got up off the ground. "I told you that I'm a fast learner. And hanging out with Ron for as long as I have over the years, I've learned to think outside the box and combine things that you don't think would normally go together."

"Do you mean like combining a taco and a serving of nachos?" Yori begged with a grin and light laugh.

"Yep," Kim laughed along with her Asian friend/instructor. "Ron and I had to leave Bueno Nacho in a hurry for a mission just after we'd sat down to eat a few years ago and he didn't want to leave his food behind, so he stuffed his nachos into the taco and the Naco was born."

"I have heard the story," Yori said as the two girls walked over to the side wall of the dormitory. "And now you two are both millionaires because of Ron's simple act of expedient hunger."

"We don't think about the money that much," Kim sighed. "Ron went totally overboard with the first check and lost it all. He's been a lot more responsible with his money ever since his dad took over control of the other checks that come in now and he gets a small allowance."

Kim looked around at where they were standing and asked, "Is there some reason why we're standing out of the way next to this building?"

"Yes, Kim-san. It is time for your next lesson," Yori answered as she patted the seemingly solid wall next to her. "Do you know the atomic nature of solid objects?"

"If you mean that all solid objects are comprised of millions or billions of tiny, vibrating atoms packed tightly together, then yes I do."

"As you say, the atoms are tightly packed," Yori said as her hand suddenly 'pushed' through the wall and her body followed. "But there is still space between them that you can move through, if you have the right frame of mind." Yori reemerged through the wall and then leaned back against it, as if she hadn't just walked through the solid stone building. "It is the same concept you use to levitate. But instead of weaving your way through a horizontal column of air particles, you must make your way through a vertical column of stone particles."

"No big," Kim chimed as she stepped up to the wall, placed both hands on it and pushed hard against the seemly solid construct as she concentrated.

Nothing happened...

...except a few beads of sweat popped up on the redhead's brow.

After ten seconds Kim stepped back in frustration. "What am I doing wrong?"

"I believe it is your mindset," Yori ventured with a kindly pat to the redhead's shoulder. "You are a well-educated woman who knows in her mind that solid objects are solid. You know you can easily move through the air, you do it every day when you walk around, so it was easy for you to learn how to levitate. But, in the back of your mind, you are afraid that you may get stuck while you are half way through the wall. Therefore you do not pass through it at all."

"You may be right, Yori," Kim ceded. "Science tells me it can't be done so my mind balks at the thought of doing it." She pondered the sitch for a few seconds before a smile arose on her lips. "Maybe I'm trying too hard. After all, as the Tao says, 'The soft overcomes the hard. The slow overcomes the fast. Let your workings remain a mystery. Just show the people your work'."

"Ah," Yori nodded. "You have been reading one of the books I left in your room. The Tao Te Ching (pronounced, more or less, D_ow Deh Jing)_ is fascinating to contemplate, is it not?"

"Yeah," Kim laughed. "I also like the passage that said, 'The greatest wisdom seems childish'. That is _sooo_ Ronnish."

"Yes, Ron-san does seem to follow the Tao closely, even though he does not realize he is doing so," Yori laughed along with her student/friend. "He very much follows the 'doing/not doing' aspects of the Tao. Perhaps we can all sit down and discuss the teaching of the Tao some night?"

"That'd be great Yori, but I got a lesson to complete first," Kim said with a sly smile as she walked back up to the wall, placed her hands gently on it and suddenly phased through the solid stone. A few seconds later she phased back through. "Wow, that was easy. What else can you teach me?"

Xxxxxx

Sensei walked back in to the small building only to find Ron sitting there still staring at the ball and with the headband laying on the table beside him.

"Have you given up, Ron-san?" Sensei queried.

"Nope, not really," the blond boy said as he turned around to face Sensei.

What really amazed the elderly gentleman was that the ball followed his student's line of sight, hovering in mid air a foot in front of Ron face, and that his eyes glowed a soft light blue in color. The ball did a quick loop-d-loop and then dropped into Ron's outstretched hand as his eyes slowly shifted back to their normal, warm, chocolaty brown color.

"How did you progress so far, so quickly?" a stunned Sensei asked. "It usually takes the advanced students a week or more to accomplish what you just did."

"I'm not really sure, Sensei," Ron anxiously answered as he tentatively rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean I was just sitting here staring at the ball for like an hour and then I got a picture in my mind of it floating off the table and it just happened. Maybe it's just the power of my imagination."

"I do not believe it is your imagination, Ron-san," Sensei said as he quickly regained his normal stoic composure. "I believe it is more an image fulfillment with a little help from your Mystic Powers. You pictured the ball moving in your mind and the Mystical Monkey Powers assisted in doing just that."

"Isn't that what I just said?" Ron asked, totally missing the part where Sensei had said that his Monkey Powers helped him out.

Sensei thought about it for a few seconds before he smiled and said, "Perhaps you are correct, but it does not matter. We now have something we can work with to advance your control over the Mystic Powers."


	8. Training

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no compensation for writing my stuff. Talk to the Walt Disney Company if you want to purchase the rights. (Tho I'd be happy to help you out if you wanna buy them.)

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 8

Training

Xxxxxx

"Can I stop now Sensei?" Ron huffed out and he continued to jump rope at a brisk pace as Sensei enter the room. Ron wasn't really tired, just a little winded and bored out of his skull. Sensei had left the room over an hour ago and Ron had been jumping rope ever since.

"Yes, you may stop, Ron-san," Sensei said as he watched his student finally stop and let out a brief puff of air. The Master of Yamanouchi also noticed Ron's eyes changed color from a soft, glowing blue to their normal chocolaty brown after the workout aimed at increasing his stamina. He queried, "Are you at all tired, Ron-san?"

"Well, I was starting to feel the burn after about ten or fifteen minutes," Ron answered as he coiled up the jump rope, "but I musta got my second wind 'cause it was easy after that."

"You do realize I have been exercising for over an hour," Sensei questioned, "do you not?"

"An _hour?"_ Ron gasped in amazement and denial. "Nah, I couldn't have been going at it for that long! I mean it only felt like twenty minutes or so!"

"No, as a matter of fact it has been one hour and eleven minutes," Sensei informed his student as they walked out of the small building into the sunshine. "How do you account for the time discrepancy, Ron-san?"

"I dunno, Master Sensei?" Ron said as he absently rubbed the back of his neck trying to come up with an answer that sounded feasible and not thinking of anything. "I mean my mind wandered a bit just before I caught my second wind but that wouldn't account for the time difference."

"What were you thinking about when your mind wandered?" Sensei queried as they sat down on a bench in front of the statue of the school's founder. "It is very important that you remember."

"Well," Ron blushed a nice shade of pink, reminiscent of the star on one of Kim's T-shirts, "I guess I was thinking about KP, Bonnie and Yori, and what we usually do at night just before we fall asleep... if you know what I mean."

"I have a vague recollection of such thoughts when I was your age, Ron-san," Sensei answered with a slight blush of his own, not having those kinds of thought in quite a few years. "But the fact is you had tapped into the Mystic Powers while you were exercising... and also when you were training your mind with the feedback machine."

"I did?" Ron asked in amazement.

"Yes, you did Ron-san," Sensei answered with a slight twitch to his mustache indicating a small pleased smile underneath at Ron's reaction. "That means you now have a way to tap into your Powers whenever you want to."

"I do?" Ron begged, still not getting the point. "I guess I'm really awesome if I can do that. But, aaaaaah... can you tell me how I did it?"

"You must figure this out for yourself," Sensei wisely said with a slow nod. "Beginning is easy, knowing how to continue is the difficult part."

"You're not gonna tell me," Ron harrumphed, crossed his arms and slumped back a bit as he thought over the sitch. "Well, let's see. I was able to bring up the Powers when I was thinking about KP wearing nothing but her birthday su... oops, I mean..." Ron's face flushed in embarrassment before it struck him and he sat up. "Hey! You said I called on my Monkey Powers when I moved the ball around with the mind game, and I was thinking about Bon Bon and the way she used to..." Ron caught himself again and coughed before he continued. ... "I mean I was thinking of Bonnie at the time! That means..."

Ron raised his hand in front of his face and a sly, goofy smile arose as he concentrated on the women in his life and what they usually did at night. Suddenly his light brown eyes started to haze into a soft blue glow and a shimmering blue aura engulfed his hand.

"Hey! It works!" Ron shouted in utter amazement.

"Yes, Ron-san," Sensei said as he stood up. "You have just learn how to call on your Mystical Monkey Powers. Now comes the difficult part. You must learn how to call on them _without_ thinking of your wife or other lovers."

"_Awwww Maaaaaan_!"

Xxxxxx

"Company," Hirotaka said as he fired a swift roundhouse kick aimed at his sparring partner's head.

"Tomodachi or nakama," Bonnie answered as she ducked under the kick and sprang up for a counter front snap kick. "That's if you're talking about a person who comes to visit." Her blow missed its mark and she backed away for a breather. "But if you're talking about a firm or business, then the word would be either kaisha or kōsai."

"Very good, Bonnie-kun," Hiro said as he bowed to his partner, indicating that they would stop. "Let us take a break," he said and pointed over to a tree close by.

The two teens were almost a mile away from the rear gates of the Yamanouchi school. Hiro had led his girlfriend/student to a secluded meadow near the treeline where Bonnie had been practicing her martial arts moves while also learning the Japanese language. And since they were out of sight from the rest of the school, Bonnie had suggest certain penalties should be imposed if either successfully got in a hit or if she messed up a translation.

Right now, Bonnie only had a pair of Tabi shoes on her feet and Hiro was down to his gi pants and shoes.

"This is an interesting way to train," Hiro observed as he sat down on his spread out gi top under the tree and leaned back against the trunk. He had taken the gi top off as a handicap because he was so much better at martial arts than Bonnie. Hiro jokingly asked, "Is this the way you normally train during cheer practice?"

"No, not yet," Bonnie sly answered as she sat crossways on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I just thought of this the other night but I can just imagine doing it with the other girls and Ron Ron. If someone makes a mistake during one of our routines, they would have to remove one article of their uniform. I'm sure we can't get away with practicing like that at school in the gym, but who to say we can't hold practice in my parent's back yard or somewhere else that's private." Bonnie suddenly slumped down, laying her head on Hirotaka's shoulder and sadly said, "But I won't be able to find out, will I? I'm not going back to Middleton for my senior year."

"No, you are not," Hiro softly said as he hugged his girlfriend closer in his embrace. "But that does not mean we can not institute a similar program here at Yamanouchi. A student must learn to fight no matter how he or she is dressed; especially if they tear or lose an article or two of clothing during the fight."

"Do you think Sensei will approve it?" Bonnie giggled, feeling much better about her situation since Hiro came up with a possible solution as to how they could continue their Strip Kung Fu matches without first walking for twenty minutes so they could totally be alone and unobserved by their fellow students.

"I do not see why not. I have often lost my obi while sparing and then had to discard my top so it would not get in the way," Hirotaka chuckled as he rolled over so Bonnie was underneath him on the gi top. "Now for my prize since it is obvious that you will lose this round."

"I'm at your mercy," Bonnie happily sighed as she nakedly laid out spread eagle on the ground in the beautiful, secluded meadow.

Xxxxxx

"Kim-san, could you please explain the events that happened around the time of your Junior Prom?" Sensei casually asked in a normal, conversational tone as he and the five teens sat in the dinning hall and ate their evening meal.

"You mean the Little Diablos sitch?" Kim questioned as she stopped from taking a bite of her food, set it down and wiped her mouth.

"Yes, as you call it, the Little Diablos sitch," Sensei nodded. "There are many stories being told of what exactly happened, and many are in conflict with each other. They do not make any sense."

"Yes, I can understand that," Kim said as she leaned back into Ron's arms to settle in and tell the story. "Well, as you probably heard, Shego tried to kidnap Mr. Nakasumi-san during the parade."

"I stayed back in Middleton," Bonnie cut in with her head hanging low in shame. "I had a test I wanted to study for and also my prom dress needed some minor alterations so I didn't go on that mission."

"It was a simple bodyguard mission," Ron chuckled to his brunette friend. "We didn't know that Shego was gonna try and swoop in to kidnap the head of a major toy manufacturing plant. I personally thought Drakken was trying to screw up Christmas again when I saw Shego's plane."

"Yeah, but you and Kim got to fight a bunch of ninjas," Bonnie vehemently countered, mad at herself for not being in on that particular fight. At the time Bonnie had always wanted to test herself against a ninja or two, just to brag that she had.

"And later on, you got to help Kim fight those synthodrones when they kidnapped her dad," Ron countered her counter. "All I got to fight was a Sumo Ninja and the octopus when Mr. Dr. P. was kidnapped."

"A Sumo Ninja, Ron-san?" Yori questioned in confusion before she understood what he'd meant. "Oh, you mean the very large Ninja that you gave a wedgie to."

"Yeah, I guess he wasn't able to find any ice after the parade 'cause his voice was still kinda squeaky when we met up at BN Headquarters," Ron laughed, and the rest of those at the table laughed along at his very painful solution to the overweight problem.

"Yes, we have all heard about the events that led up to the final confrontation," Sensei said, a bemused smile showing through his white whiskers. "But what is not clear is what exactly happened at the Bueno Nachos Headquarters. That is what I would like to hear about."

"Oh, okay," Kim said after she swallowed the piece of food Ron had fed her as she settled back in to his loving arms again. "Well, Drakken had sent two of his next generation synthodrones, Eric and Derek, to sidetrack Bonnie and me; to separate our team at the prom. It didn't work."

"Well, it kinda did," Bonnie muttered in shame at her minor lapse of judgment during the incident. "I was sorta falling for Derek at the time. I mean you had Ron and I was kinda looking around for my own guy... and Derek _was_ fairly cute and wasn't turned off by my Goth look."

"But you did drop him when it mattered, B.," Kim kindly said to her friend, "and came along with Ron and me on the mission."

"And you were the one who thought the Diablos toys were ugly," Ron quickly added, "and wondered what they would look like if they were able to grow bigger."

"And that helped us put two and two together," Kim continued the story, "and connect Nakasumi's attempted kidnapping, dad's kidnapping and the sudden radical changes at BN into perspective. Because you your insights, we were able to decipher Drakken's plot and stop the plan before it got off the ground."

"What about the fight at the headquarters?" Hirotaka asked.

"Well, Ron took out the Sumo Ninja, again," Kim giggled as she remembered that night.

"Accidentally," Ron quickly added. "I was just showing off my badical ninja moves and he just happened to be sneaking up behind me."

"Riiiight," Kim chuckled before she continued the narrative. "Anyway, Shego and I fought in the lobby while Bonnie and Ron went searching for Drakken."

"We found him in some kind of control room," Bonnie angrily growled as she took up the story," along with Eric and Derek dressed in Syntho-costumes. That told us that those two twins were working for the blue idiot. I took out Derek while Ron fought Eric."

There was a moment of silence as the three Middleton teens seemed to get lost in thought of the incident. Yori became a little impatient and loudly asked, "And then what happened?"

"Oh," Kim was the first to come out of her revelry. "Well, I was able to take out Shego with my super suit in the lobby..."

"...And I was able to deflate Derek with my nail file that I always carry," Bonnie evilly laughed.

The three Yamanouchi ninjas all looked to Ron for his explanation of what happened in the control room.

"Yeah," a chagrined Ron nervously chuckled and anxiously rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, Rufus took out Eric by biting him in the foot and draining his goo while I kinda got knocked back into the control panel. I accidentally slipped on the Eric-goo and tipped over a coffee cup that shorted out the panel."

"Which stopped the launch of the Diablos," Kim triumphantly cheered. "The Ron Factor strikes again."

"Twice, it would seem," Sensei sagely said, nodding his head in deep thought. "Once against the Sumo Ninja, as you called him, and again when you spilled the coffee. I find it hard to believe that someone could be so lucky."

"Hey, it just seems to happen to me," Ron tried to justify his Factor. "Those kinda things just seem to... occur... ever... since..." His sentence faded as something suddenly occurred to him.

"Ever since you received your Mystical Monkey Mojo," Bonnie yelped at the unexpected insight everyone at the table suddenly appeared to get at the same time. Well, everyone except Sensei who, like always, was a step ahead of everyone.

"Yes," Sensei sagely nodded. "Your Ron Factor seems to be connected to when you received you Mystic Powers just over two years ago, Ron-san. Perhaps, you were able to defeat the Sumo Ninja because your Mystic Powers sensed the opponent behind you. And perhaps the Powers allowed you to be knocked in to the cup of coffee that just happened to be sitting in the best position on the control panel."

"Wait a minute," Kim said, being the first to break the silent contemplation that had settled over the group after Sensei's statement. "Are you saying that the Ron Factor can be directly attributed to his Mystical Monkey Powers?"

"There are many more strange things, Kim-san," Sensei said as he got up from the table, "than there are grains of sand on a beach."

"That sounds a lot like what William Shakespeare wrote," Bonnie pondered aloud.

"Yes it does," Sensei agreed as he started to walk out of the room. "But he came up with that line after reading the Japanese philosopher Dogen Zenji, who lived in the early thirteenth century. You may do as you please tonight. There will be no training." And with that said, he was out the door.

Xxxxxx

Author's Note: I probably should have mentioned this earlier but, here is my thinking on how the character from Yamanouchi should speak.

As in the series, Sensei, Yori and Hirotaka are very formal in their English speech patterns. They never condense their words such as 'don't' for 'do not' or 'didn't' for 'did not'. At least that's what I've observed and is the way I write.

You might also note that Ron is the only one to call the head of the school Master Sensei. Everyone else just calls him Sensei. I think that was a joke from the show's writers since Sensei means both teacher and master. So in effect, Ron was calling the Japanese gentleman "Master Master". I've pointed that out in one of my earlier stories so I didn't use the joke in this one.

Sorry if I've bored you with this inane trivial distraction but I pride myself on keeping the character's speech patterns correct and I wanted to stretch out this chapter a bit.


	9. Motor Ed Pays His Toll

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no money for writing my stuff. Talk to the Walt Disney Company if you want to purchase the rights. (I'd be happy to help you out if you want to buy them. I think Disney has lost a ton of money by not putting the series out on DVD yet.)

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 9

Motor Ed Pays his Toll

Xxxxxx

"Whoa, Bon Bon," a stunned Ron said as he, Kim and Yori entered the dinning hall the next morning and saw Bonnie and Hirotaka sitting at one of the tables, talking. Hiro looked the same as always, but Bonnie's hair was once again dyed a jet black, just like it'd been after the Christmas break to distance herself from the Food Chain during the last semester in school. "Why the new-old look?"

"You like?" Bonnie giggled as she fluffed out her straight ebony locks with a hand. "Hiro-kun helped me with it last night." Her hair might have been dyed black again but she hadn't gone back to the Goth-flavored makeup.

"I liked it the last time," Kim laughed as the three teens sat down, "during the last semester of school, though I thought the heavy makeup was a little overkill. But why go back to it now? Are you trying to fit in with the natives?"

"Hiro-kun and I have been discussing the culture of Japan," Bonnie said as she gently stroked her fingers along his jaw line. "He thinks the factory workers might prefer taking orders from someone who looks a little more like them, instead of an obvious gaijin... a foreigner. He said it would make them more comfortable and at ease, especially since I'm a woman."

"That makes some sense," Ron nodded as he took a piece of sushi from the plate, dipped it the dish of fresh wasabi paste and popped it in his mouth. "So are you gonna go back to the Goth wardrobe too?"

"Only when I need to head into town, to the shops or the factory," Bonnie answered as she also started eating breakfast.

"Bonnie-kun would fit in better with the intended clients of your shops if she does so," Hirotaka added before he, too, started to eat.

Breakfast was just about finished when Sensei entered the hall and made his way directly to the table. "Good morning," he said with the obligatory bow and then held out his hand to Kim. In it, he held Kim's Kimmunicator. "I believe you will need this to contact Wade-sama."

"Wait a minute," Ron begged in total confusion. "You know Wade?"

"Of course I know your technical expert," Sensei said as if it was a matter of common knowledge. "Many of the tips he has received over the past few years about your missions came from our former students of Yamanouchi who keep track of your foes. They pass the information to me and then I contact Wade-sama."

"But why would I need to talk to Wade now if you already know the info?" Kim queried as she took the device and quickly turned it on.

As it booted up, Sensei said, "Because Kim-san, you and Bonnie-san will need to obtain the correct directions if you are going to stop the one you call Motor Ed. I did not receive that information."

"Hey Kim," the tech guru said as Wade's image appeared on the screen. "I'm glad Sensei was able to get the Kimmunicator to you. Motor Ed and his gang are causing trouble in New Jersey. They've taken over one of the toll plazas on the Jersey Turnpike and are pulling over and robbing the occupants of the more expensive cars that drive though, and then stripping the cars for their parts."

"We're on our way," Kim said as she stood up and cinched the obi of her black gi a little tighter. "Send the coordinates to the jet."

"Already done," Wade said with a wicked grin after he typed on the keyboard in front of him for all of two seconds. "The coordinates are programmed in and the autopilot is warming up the plane as we speak."

"You rock, Wade," Kim chimed before she turned off the device and started for the door. "Come on Bonnie, Ron. We have some mullets to trim."

"Right behind you, KP," Ron said as he stood up to follow.

"Ron-san will not be going on this mission," Sensei said in a no-nonsense voice that stopped the three Middleton teens in their track. "He must complete his training before I will allow him to face any more villains."

"But Ron is part of our team," Bonnie argued with the wise old teacher. "Our team dynamic will be thrown off if he's not with us."

"Ron-san is at a crucial point in his training," Sensei informed the two girls of Team Possible. "He is just now learning how to control his Mystic abilities. If Ron-san inadvertently uses them without total control, it could be disastrous for anyone around him."

"Besides, Bonnie-kun," Hiro interjected to bolster Sensei's argument, "it is only Motor Ed and his gang. I am positive you and Kim-san can handle them by yourselves without the distraction of Ron-san."

"Hiro and Sensei are right," Kim said to her Goth-flavored friend. "Any Power that isn't properly under control could backfire and innocent people could get hurt."

"That is true, Kim-san," Sensei said before he turned to his lithe, female Japanese student. "Yori-san, you will go with them and assist. You have not had any field work since the battle against Amy Hall and her two simian minions."

"Hai, Sensei," Yori said with a fist-in-hand salute. She turned to the two Middleton girls with a wicked smile and said, "Let us quickly go and apprehend the male miscreants."

"Alright," Bonnie cheered as the three girls left the dinning hall and headed for the jet just beyond the front gate. "We're getting in a little girl-time."

"Just remember, Bonnie-kun," Hirotaka warned his girlfriend/kung fu student as he and Ron accompanied the teen girls out to the waiting jet. "This is not a game of Strip Kung Fu. I do not want the villains to get any ideas."

"My body and mind are all yours," Bonnie said as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before she jumped into the jet and it took off.

Xxxxxx

The scene at the New Jersey Turnpike Toll Plaza was utter chaos. People were abandoning their cars left and right, fleeing from the five ruffians who were terrorizing the passengers by robbing them and then stripping the more expensive cars for their parts. There was so much backed up traffic and confusion going on that the New Jersey State Police couldn't approach the area and they'd decided to let Team Possible handle the situation.

Kim, Bonnie and Yori parachuted in just beyond the plaza on the roadway, stripped off their chutes and helmets and went to work. Kim attacked Motor Ed while Yori and Bonnie went after his four mechanically inclined gang members.

"Whoa Red, seriously," the blond mulleted mechanic happily gasped when he saw the three beautiful girls dressed in tight gis approach. "You brought some chicks for my guys to play with. That's awfully awesome of you. Seriously!"

"Yes, we're here to play," Kim bantered back as she ducked under a wild haymaker that Motor Ed threw at her. "But I don't think you'll like the game that we've got in mind... _And stop calling me Red!_" She avoided another punch and sprung high to deliver a devastating front snap kick to his jaw.

While Kim was dealing with the ringleader, Yori and Bonnie chased down the help. "Hey Yori-chan," the dark-haired Goth gal yelled as she avoided a lead pipe aimed at her skull.

"Yes, Bonnie-chan?" Yori answered as she swept the legs out from under one of the goons, then struck a straight finger jab to one of the clusters of nerves in his neck, rendering him unconscious.

"How often do you get to fight like this against real opponents?" Bonnie queried as she lashed out with a fan kick that connected with the lackey's jaw and sent him crashing to the ground. "I mean other than when you went to get Sensei back from DNAmy."

"Not as often as I would prefer," Yori answered as she took down a second crew member with a devastating combination front kick and karate chop. She casually brushed off her hands and watched her friend as the teal-eyed girl had to chase after the last lackey who'd decided that retreat would be the better part of valor. "We at Yamanouchi occasionally get to assist the various law enforcement organizations around Japan, but that only happens once or twice a year."

"That's too bad," Bonnie yelled as she launched herself over the hood of an SUV to tackle the last hood who was trying to run away. As they went to the ground, Bonnie shoved his head down hard so it impacted the solid pavement, rendering him unconscious. She stood up, brushed off her white gi and turned to the ninja. "Even full tilt sparring has nothing on a real fight."

"I totally agree," Yori said as she used her length of chain to hogtie the goon at her feet.

Xxxxxx

"Very good, Ron-san," Sensei nodded in admiration at the unprecedented progress his student was making.

The blond boy's eyes glowed a soft blue as he rapidly jumped rope while using his mind to stack plastic cups into the form of a pyramid on the table in front of him at a fast clip.

"This is getting to be a little easier, Master Sensei," Ron said as he unstacked the cups with his mind just as fast as he'd erected the pile.

"That is excellent Ron-san, but I do have to ask you one question," Sensei said in amusement when he saw the big bulge in the front of Ron's gi pants. "Do you still need to use the images of your wife and friend when you summon your Mystical Monkey Power?"

"Well, aaaaaah, it's like, aaaaaah. I mean..." the blond boy stammered as the rope tangled around his feet and tripped him to the floor while his mind went into brain freeze. The cups swiftly tumbled off the table.

"That is something we will need to work on next, Ron-san," Sensei said as he left the room.

Xxxxxx

"It was nice of the police officers to keep the turnpike closed until Wade-sama was able to land the jet, pick us up and take off again," Yori said as she sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in the jet's opulent cabin after brewing a pot of tea in the galley. "In Japan, they would have had the jet land on a lesser used side road so they could get the traffic moving again without delay."

"Yeah, well that's America for ya," Bonnie nonchalantly said as she paged through the latest fashion magazine while sitting crossways in the comfy chair next to Yori. "We're used to traffic tie-ups and three hour commutes, especially in the big cities and heavily populated areas. What's an extra five minutes when you spend four to six hours on the road each day during your commute?"

After taking off from the toll plaza, the jet had briefly landed in the parking lot of a nearby Bueno Nacho so the girls could grab something to eat on the way home. While Kim and Yori went into the restaurant for the food, Bonnie had slipped next door to a convenience store to grab a few magazines and such, claiming she needed to keep up with the fashion world for their dress shops.

"But they were honking their horns and yelling at us," Yori questioned the Goth girl's statement.

"That's just their way of blowing off steam from their tough jobs and stressful commute," Bonnie reasoned as she took a big bite of her Naco. She chewed a bit and then added with her mouthful just like Ron, "If you'd noticed, most of them were also waving to thank us for cleaning up the sitch."

"Cleaning up the sitch?" Kim giggled as she enter the cabin after checking on the autopilot. "You're getting to sound more and more like me every day, B." The redhead also noticed the mess Bonnie was making while eating the Naco, and pointed out, "And your table manners are starting to mimic Ron's."

"What can I say," Bonnie said as she took another larger bit of the Naco. "I am what I is?"

All three girls couldn't hold in the laugh from Bonnie's last statement, something that sounded exactly like a certain blond boy they all knew and loved.

"Speaking of Ron," Bonnie said as she put down the remains of her Naco, sat up straight in her chair and looked over to the Japanese girl. "Are you and he doing the tatami mat tango?"

"I..." Yori furiously blushed as she fumbled with the wrapper of the vegetable burrito she was just getting ready to bite into. "I do not know what you are talking about?"

"Yes, she is B.," Kim said as she sat down on the comfy couch, stretched out with a bag of food and started to pull her salad out of the bag. "Since you and Hiro have hooked up, I needed another girl to help satisfy Ron's MMP enhanced libido."

"It is my honor to assist in keeping the Chosen One happy and satisfied," Yori quietly vowed as her blush amped up to an off-colored red because of her natural Japanese complexion.

"The Chosen One?" Kim questioned as she sat up on the couch, now ignoring her salad. "Ron glossed over that when he told me all about Yamanouchi. What exactly does that mean?"

"It is written in the ancient scrolls that a champion would emerge during a time of great trouble," Yori recited as if by rote. "He is the Chosen One who would be summoned to Yamanouchi to prepare for a great battle. Stoppable-sama is he who has been Chosen."

"Wait a second," Kim caught the change in the honorific Yori used for her husband's and called her out on it. "You've always call Ron, 'Ron-san'. Why did you just call him 'Stoppable_-sama'?"_

"Is it not correct to call the Chosen One by his proper title when discussing his importance against an unknown foe who will threaten our planet's very existence?" Yori indignantly begged. "He wishes me to call him Ron-san, but in reality he will be the one to save the world and deserves the respect that is merited when talking about the future battle."

"Ron's going to save the world?" Bonnie asked in shock. "I mean he usually helps us take down the bad guys but you make it sound as if the whole world and mankind will be in jeopardy."

"According to the ancient scrolls," Yori started as she politely set down her lunch to focus on the conversation, "there will be a battle for the planet in approximately one year or less. The threat isn't of this Earth, not from your normal villains, but will come from beyond the stars."

"Do you know exactly what the threat is," Kim queried, now fully involved in the conversation since it had to do with Ron and saving the planet, two things she definitely cared a lot about. "I mean is it from a meteor or some other astral phenomena?"

"Or are we gonna be invaded by some big green aliens?" Bonnie chuckled, not believing it for one bit.

"The scrolls do not lend themselves to specific details," Yori gravely answered. "Only that the threat is coming from the outer reaches of space. That is why you two, and Stoppable-sama specifically, have been summoned to Yamanouchi to train. He must gain total control of his Mystical Powers if the world is to have any hope of surviving the threat."


	10. Reciprocity

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no money for writing my stuff. I called in an offer to Disney for the rights last month but they only laughed at me. They laughed long and loud. Maybe I shoulda offered more than one hundred dollars and twenty-five cents for the copyrights? (That was all the cash I had on me at the time. For some reason they didn't want to take a check even tho I used to work for them.)

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 10

Reciprocity

Xxxxxx

"It is Sensei's wish to _not_ tell Stoppable-sama about the future threat," Yori vehemently reiterated for like the one-hundredth time as the three girls disembarked from the Team Possible jet that had landed once again near the waterfall and walked the short distance to the school. "He wishes Ron-san to concentrate on learning how to control his Powers first before any other pressures are put on his shoulders."

"But Ron Ron should know what he's facing in the future," Bonnie pushed her point. "He'll only train harder if he knows he's going to face something big in a year or so." She and the lithe Japanese girl had been going around in circles over the issue all the way back to Yamanouchi after taking out Motor Ed and his crew in New Jersey. Bonnie had even briefly argued in Japanese, proving how fast and how well she was picking up the language.

The only break in the argument came when the three had stopped in Nagano to check on the factory to see how it was coming along. After landing in the building's parking lot, they went into the large building and were greatly surprised. The facility was completely staffed and already up and running at peak efficiency. They would have plenty of stock on hand when the two stores in Japan opened in a few days and there'd be plenty left over to start helping fill the international internet orders too. With that peace of mind Kim, Bonnie and Yori winged their way up into the mountains and the debate started all over again.

"B., don't worry about it," Kim firmly said, fed up with the bickering as she, Yori and Bonnie emerged from the tunnel behind the waterfall and made her way across the plank and rope bridge. "We've never known exactly what we're going up against until Wade has called and told us that we're needed. If we tell Ron, he'll only worry about going up against some nine or ten foot tall green aliens, or fret over having to bust up a meteor the size of Lowerton."

"I guess you're right," Bonnie sighed, finally giving up her side of the debate as they entered the gate of the school. "But now that I think about it, there is one other thing we need to discuss."

"And what would that be?" Kim queried.

"If I'm staying here in Japan, the Mad Dog Cheer Squad is gonna be one girl short for our senior year in school. You'll need to find a replacement for my spot."

"I never would've thought of that until the first practice," Kim slapped her forehead at the notion as the three girls made there way to the dinning hall. It was close to dinner time and they knew Ron would already be there digging in. "And offhand, I can't think of anyone who can take your place."

They spotted Ron and made their way over to his table.

"Evening ladies," Ron jovially greeted them before he gave his wife a quick peck on the lips and welcome back hug. "How was your trip to the land of beach side medical waste and industrial pollution?" Passing the love around, he also kissed and hugged the two other girls before sitting back down.

"Ron," Kim chided her BFH. (best friend husband) "You know that's not fair. New Jersey only had that medical waste problem back in the late Nineteen-Eighties and they've fairly well cleaned up their industrial pollution."

"The pollution thingie might be cleaned up, KP," Ron countered her argument, "but syringes have been washing up on their beaches as recently as last year. And I know they're suppose ta be called the Garden State but I've never seen any flower gardens whenever we've been there."

"But we've only been to the big cities and junk yards in the state to stop Motor Ed," Kim countered his counter before she threw her hands up in the air in defeat as she sat down. "Oh never mind! We stopped Motor Ed and his crew. That's all that matters."

"Yeah, it was easy," Bonnie giggled at the thought of the fight with the Mulleted Menace and his crew. "K took out Motor Deadhead while Yori and I bagged his band of goons. I didn't even work up a sweat."

"Bonnie brought something else up that we need to discuss, Ron," Kim said as she filled a bowl with rice and snagged a couple of pieces of fish from the communal serving platters in the middle of the table. "Since Bonnie is going to spend the school year here at Yamanouchi, we need to find a replacement for her on the cheer squad. Do you have any ideas?"

"I believe I have the solution to your problem."

The voice came from behind them. The three girls and one boy turned around and saw Sensei serenely standing there.

"No offense Master Sensei," Ron nervously laughed as he anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, "but I think you have-ta be a student at Middleton High in order to be a part of the cheer squad. Are you saying you need to go back to high school and want to be a cheerleader?"

An image of Master Sensei in a skimpy cheer uniform ran through the minds of Kim, Bonnie and Ron... and it was _soooo_ wrong-sick.

The blond boy also had the mistaken impression that maybe Master Sensei wanted to travel with them to Middleton to continue his training. Sensei joining the cheer squad would be the (almost) ideal cover story... at least in his overactive imagination.

"That is not what I was suggesting," Sensei said with a little bemused twitch of his fluffy white, Fu Manchu mustache, the only indication of the mirth he found in Ron's idea. "What I was suggesting, since Bonnie-san will be here at Yamanouchi for the Cultural Exchange Program, was that someone from here will need to attend your Middleton High School to balance out the exchange. I was going to suggest Yori be that person."

"I would very much like that," the shinobi said with a beaming smile and bow to the head instructor and then turned to Kim. "But that would also mean I should be _your_ student in the art of cheerleading, instead of you being mine in the art of ninjitsu."

"It would be my honor to instruct you in the ways of the cheer," Kim said, bowing to the lithe oriental girl with a ill-concealed giggle. "And I think, since you'll be staying in Middleton for the whole school year, you can either live in our apartment near the school or room with me at my house."

"Either would work," Ron nodded in agreement, his mouth filled with wasabi covered rice. "You have enough room in your bedroom at home to put in another bed or we can let her stay in the bedroom we don't use at the apartment complex."

"Or we can exchange the lease of the factory for the rent of a different apartment, but that can be decided at another time," Sensei said as he turned to leave, indicating that the discussion was over. "I have already informed your Mr. Barkin that Bonnie-san will be studying here and to expect Yori for the school year at Middleton High school. Now finish your meal, Ron-san. It is time to get back to your training."

"You got it, Master Sensei," Ron said as he wolfed down the rest of his meal, then stood up to follow his teacher out of the dinning room. "What is it gonna be tonight? More jumping rope while stacking cups?"

"No, Ron-san, it is not," Sensei said as he led the blond boy out of the room and over to the small temple building. "You have been able to readily call upon your Mystic Powers during your recent training, but you need to be able to do so without thinking about the loved ones in your life."

"_Hey great_!" Ron enthusiastically cheered as he saw that the temple room was set up with only two cushions in the middle of the otherwise bare space. He sat down on one of the cushions facing Sensei and crossed his legs in the Lotus Position. "This is so comfy, I might just fall asleep this evening while meditating after that great meal."

"You _will_ be meditating on your Mystical Monkey Powers, Ron-san," Sensei said as he positioned himself facing the blond boy, "but you must not think of about your wife or Bonnie-san..." He thought for a moment before he quickly added, "... or Yori-san or any of the other beautiful girls you might know at your high school. You must concentrate on making an unimpeded connection with your Powers. As a matter of fact, I suggest the only woman you may think about during your meditation is Dr. Amy Hall."

"Aw Maaaan, DNAmy!" Ron whined in disgust as he pictured the overly perky but homely, to put it mildly, geneticist in a swimsuit. No one that fat should _ever_ wear a bikini. "That's certainly a buzz-kill."

"Ron-san, it is vitally important for you to be able to connect with your Mystic Powers at the proverbial drop of a hat. In battle, you may not have sufficient time to recall images and feelings of your beloved one in order to bring forth your Powers."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Master Sensei," Ron sighed in resignation as he settled in to is cushion. "I'll try not to think of Kim or Bonnie... or Yori or Tara or Shego or Liz or Jessica or Crystal or Monique or..."

"Ron-san," Sensei sternly warned, cutting Ron off before he recited the names of every single, or married, girl in Middleton and beyond.

"Ah, right," the blond boy nervously chuckled before he closed his eyes.

Xxxxxx

"I have taught you most, if not all, of the ninjitsu techniques that you will need, Kim-san," Yori said as she and Kim adjourned to one of the sparring circles. "That is why you are now allowed to wear the black shozoku, the uniform of a ninja. But in order to get a head start on the school year, perhaps you would like to start teaching me some cheer moves."

"Yeah, that would be spankin'," Kim enthused as she thought about all the move Yori would need to learn to fit in with the rest of the cheer squad. "But first I'll suggest that you should probably drop the whole 'san' suffix thing when you're in Middleton. Most people in the U.S. don't get the whole honorific thing."

"I realize that Kim-s... I mean Kim," Yori said, catching herself before completing the honorific. "But it will be difficult to overcome my cultural training. I have been using those titles since the time I started to talk."

"It's no big if you slip up every once in a while," Kim waved off the near faux pas. "And I also suggest you try to use a few contractions like can't and don't. It'll sound more natural when you speak to other people."

"I will do my best to comply," Yori said with a subservient bow.

"Aaaah, yeah," Kim dejectedly groaned, knowing she had an uphill battle with bringing Yori up to speed on how to fit in better with the other kids at school. "Anyway, since we don't have any pom poms we'll just have to imagine we're using them. Just clench your fist like you're getting ready to punch someone in the face and _always_ smile."

"The first position you'll need to know is the starting position," Kim said as she put her fists on her hips with elbows pointing straight out to the side and feet together. "From here, you can go into any number of moves, like a high kick..." The red head bounced on her heels once and on the second bounce Kim's right leg shot straight out and up so her foot ended up higher than her head with her fists straight up in the air. "... or a fan kick..." This time on the second bounce her right leg crossed her body then arced high to the right before coming back down to rest in place. "... or even a Herkie." Kim bounced on her heels once and then her right knee came up to her chest with her fists shooting straight up before ending back in the starting position.

"Those all seem quite easy," Yori said before she performed each move flawlessly. "They are similar to a straight kick, a roundhouse kick and a leg block except for the hand movements. I wonder if the person who invented cheerleading had some previous martial arts training?"

"I don't really think so," Kim said as she took a break to talk, having done some research into the subject that was so much a part of her life. "Johnny Campbell is suppose to be the first recognized cheerleader. He organized the first 'Yell Leaders' squad at the University of Minnesota back on November 2, 1898, and I'm pretty sure martial arts hadn't reached the U.S. at the time."

"That is true," Yori nodded in agreement, knowing a little about the history of the martial arts around the world. "But you called one of the moves a... Herkie? Where did that move come from?"

"That move," Kim quickly demonstrated said move again before continuing, "was created by Lawrence Herkimer in the 1950's. He also invented the pom poms and further organized the sport of cheerleading by starting an association to govern it."

"Fascinating," Yori sagely nodded, clearly interested in the subject. "Please, show me more, _Kim."_

"It would be my honor, _Yori-chan,"_ Kim giggled, and then proceeded to show her student different lifts, tosses, basket catches and tumble runs. Yori proved to be quite adept at all of them.


	11. News Friends

Disclaimer/Author's Note: After fifty stories, I still don't own the copyrights to the TV series **Kim Possible** and receive no money for writing my stuff. If I owned the series I'd already have it out on DVD. I guess Disney doesn't want to make any more money off of the series because it'd probably put them into a higher tax bracket.

Here we go boys and girls, the final chapter of this story. But don't worry. I have one more story in the **Goth **arc started. I don't know when it'll be ready but it has my highest priority right now.

Xxxxxx

Goth II

Chapter 11

New Friends

Xxxxxx

Ron swiftly moved in and around his four opponents, his eyes and fists glowing a brilliant robin's egg blue. While he hadn't landed any punches or kicks to three of his foes, he hadn't taken any either from Kim, Yori and Hirotaka who were way more advanced than he was in the martial arts. His fourth opponent, Bonnie, had been on the receiving end of a few light blows from the blond boy but she was now almost even in skill with Ron. At least when he wasn't lit up like a Christmas tree.

"That is all for today," Sensei loudly said from his observation point just outside the sparring ring, immediately getting the five fighters attention.

"But Master Sensei," Ron spoke out, "we've only been sparring for, like, a half hour. I was just getting into the swing of things."

"That may be true, Ron Ron-san," Bonnie said, using her new Japanese-ized nickname of the blond boy as she shook out her left shoulder, the place where he had tagged her last, "but we have a Grand Opening to go to this afternoon in Tokyo and we'll need to leave soon."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ron said in realization.

"Not to mention the fact that we'll be leaving tomorrow for Middleton," Yori reminded him. Kim, Ron and Bonnie had been at Yamanouchi for almost two whole weeks now and all of their training was coming to an end.

Well almost.

Ron had learned to tap in to his Mystical Monkey Powers without having to think about Kim or any other girl, and Kim had learned how to preform all of the ninja techniques that Yori could teach her.

Bonnie, on the other hand, was still learning the intricacies of the Japanese language from Hirotaka, but she was progressing nicely both with her studies in the Japanese customs and with her martial arts.

Because of all of that, Sensei had decided that Kim and Ron didn't need any more training at Yamanouchi and that Yori could use the rest of the summer to immerse herself in American customs before starting her senior year of high school in Middleton. Kim was pleased that the lithe ninja was beginning to use more contractions, but Yori still needed some work on her speech pattern and living in Middleton would help a lot.

"Well then, let's get going," Ron enthused as they headed off to their cells to get dressed for the Grand Opening of the boutique. Of course Ron just had to start in on his rambling, random thoughts as they made their way to the dorm. "Have you ever seen a field of freshly planted corn right after it sprouted? I mean you'd think that it would all sprout up at the same time but one or four of the stalks always grow faster than all the others. Why is that?"

Xxxxxx

Like the opening of the store in the Nagano Smarty Mart just yesterday, the boutique was a huge hit with the local Tokyo young girls. Kim, Bonnie, Ron and Rufus were on hand to sign autographs if any of the clients desired them and Kim and Rufus were asked for the majority of the signatures.

What amazed Yori, Ron and Kim was the fact that Bonnie handled most of the questions from the raucous media that had gathered to cover the opening of the store, and in fluent Japanese no less. She did need a little help from Hirotaka with some of the answers and descriptions of the products available, but the semi-Goth flavored girl, dressed in all black from the knee-high, three inch heeled boots to the onyx hued leather pants and jacket set, did a more than adequate job with the press.

What the teens hadn't expected was, at the end of the day as they were about to lock up, three street toughs came into the store to rob the place expecting a huge haul from the large sales of clothing.

"Okay gaijin," the leader of the ruffians growled in a thickly accented English as he menacingly flashed a very large knife, "hand over all your cash." His two sidekicks also pulled out blades in a threatening manner.

"You're robbing _my_ store?" Bonnie shot back in Japanese. "I don't think so."

Before Bonnie, Kim, Ron, Yori or Hirotaka could react, the two sales assistants, an older couple in their mid fifties who had stayed behind to help close the store and restock it for the next day, jumped the three large robbers, quickly disarming them and rendering them unconscious without messing up any of the store's displays.

"What just happened here?" Bonnie begged in confusion as she first looked to Kim and Ron, then to Yori and Hirotaka for an answer.

"I am most sorry for the disturbance," the elderly woman said in perfect English as she walked over in front of Bonnie and bowed. "Normally the hoodlums in this sector of the city prey on tourists, not on shops or other businesses. These three must have grown desperate in their desire for quick wealth." As the woman spoke, her husband went over to the telephone and called for the police. Yori and Kim went with him as Ron and Hirotaka stood beside Bonnie.

Bonnie bowed to the woman but didn't know what to say, she was still a bit stunned by the swiftness of the take down.

Hiro, on the other hand, returned the bow and said, "It is not your fault, Fukashima-chan. Their attack was unanticipated and you remembered your lessons well."

"Oh, that's right," Ron nodded in sudden realization. "Master Sensei said he'd get former students to help run the shop." He bowed to the woman and said, "Your assistance in helping keep out store safe is much appreciated."

"It is the least my husband, Akimitsu," she motioned over to the man on the phone before she returned her attention to the blond boy, "and I could do after the person who was once our son disgraced our family name against the school and you, Stoppable-sama."

It took a few seconds before Ron realized just who she was talking about. "Wait a minute. Fukashima, the guy who hooked up with Monkey Fist and tried to steal the Lotus Blade last year was your son? That dude was totally whacked." He turned to Hirotaka and asked, "What ever happened to him?"

Before the well-coiffed ninja could answer, Mrs. Fukashima did. "We disowned Akihiro and he preformed seppuku shortly after the incident, gaining a small portion of his honor back from the act."

"Akahana," the old man informed his wife as he, Kim and Yori returned to the group, "the police will be here shortly to take these thugs into custody."

Bonnie stepped forward in front of the couple, bowed to them and said in her best formal Japanese, "Fukashima Akimitsu-san, Fukashima Akahana-chan. While we offer our condolences for the loss of your son, we would also like to welcome you to _our_ family since you will be working in our store."

A wide smile graced the faces of both older people and they both bowed to Bonnie before the man said in English, "It is an honor to be associated with you and your friends, Rockwaller-san. You are welcome in our home any time you need a place to stay when you are in town. Perhaps you all would do us the honor of joining my wife and me in a late supper before you return to the school."

Bonnie looked to her friends for conformation before she bowed to the couple and said, "It would be our honor to accept your gracious invitation."

After the Tokyo Police took their statements and hauled the bad guys away, the five teens and two adults restocked the store and tidied up a bit before locking up and leaving for the Fukashima house for a little celebration.

As the party ended, Akahana approached Kim and Ron as they exited the front door and said, "As with Rockwaller-san, you too are welcome in our house any time you need someplace to stay for the night. It is an honor to work for such a dedicated couple on the side of the righteous, Possible-san... as well as the you, Chosen One."

"Chosen One?" Ron queried in confusion before it hit him. "Oh. you mean the fact that I was chosen to come to Yamanouchi for the exchange program and work on my MMP." He held up his hand in front of him and his Mystic Powers kicked in, causing a bright blue glow to spark and dance around his fingers before the aura spread down around his hand and finally stopping at his elbow.

"It is true!" Akimitsu gasped when he saw the Mystic Glow. He and his wife were ready to fall to their knees to prostrate themselves in front of the Chosen One foretold in the ancient scrolls of Yamanouchi when they saw both Yori and Hirotaka standing behind Ron, signaling them _not_ to do it.

"Ron-san," Yori said as she placed a hand on Ron's shoulder to get his attention. "You should not demonstrate your Powers out in public. You do not want to give your enemies the knowledge of what you are capable of."

"Oh, right," Ron said as he quickly extinguished his glow and nervously glanced around the neighborhood to see if anyone had seen him use his Mystical Powers. Luckily it was late enough in the evening that no one was outside at that time. "We gotta keep it a secret, just like Yamanouchi being a secret ninja school is a secret."

Akimitsu pulled Hiro aside out of earshot of everyone and asked, "Why did you stop my wife and I from honoring the Chosen One? Is it not right to bow before the only hope we have against the dire threat to all mankind that is mentioned in the scrolls?"

"Of course it is right to honor him so," Hirotaka whispered to the Yamanouchi graduate. "But it is Sensei's wish that Ron-san be treated as any other student at the school right now. He is not to be told of the threat that is to come, just yet."

"Ah, the young Chosen One is to be kept in the dark about the future," Akimitsu nodded in understanding. "It would cause him to worry if he is ready or not for the battle."

"Yes, that," Hiro chuckled with a wry smile. "And Ron-san also tends to get an inflated ego whenever he receives too much praise and adulation."

"Oh, now I see," Akimitsu laughed along with his fellow Yamanouchi mate. "It is better to have a humble Chosen One than to have a big-headed Chosen One."

Xxxxxx

The five teens were almost asleep on the plane ride back to Yamanouchi. Luckily, there was a landing pad on the roof of the building that housed the boutique so the teens were able to take their plane into Tokyo for the Grand Opening instead of taking the train. Bonnie was snuggled up with Hirotaka in one of the huge plush seats while Kim and Yori cuddled into Ron's loving arms the on couch.

At least four of the five teens were almost asleep. One yawned every once in a while between his rambling dialogue.

"_Yawn_, Have you ever wondered what woulda happened in Vietnam if the hippies hadn't-a protested against the war? I mean the government kinda caved in to public opinion and didn't send enough troops to do the job properly, but the army didn't really know how to fight against gorilla warfare. _Yawn. _And if the army did get it's act together and we did win the war, would there be a communist leader running the government there now?"

"Ron, this is quiet time," Kim mumbled as her hand groped around his face for a few seconds before she found his mouth and clamped his lips shut with two fingers. "I love you dearly but now is not the time to think about Vietnam. It's time to think about sleep."

Rufus angrily popped up out of his pocket abode and growled, "Yeah, sleep," before he ducked back into the pocket.

"Kim's right, Ron Ron-san," Bonnie piped in from the opposing seat. "It's time to sleep. If you're so worried about Vietnam, write up a report and hand it in to Barkin."

Kim's hand slowly drifted from Ron's face and lightly grasped the nice shirt he'd worn for the Grand Opening. Ron placed his hand over Kim's and said, "Maybe you're right, Bon Bon. I think I'll do that."

Xxxxxx

The next morning, after Kim, Ron and Yori took off to head back to Middleton to enjoy the rest of the summer before school started, Ron spent the entire trip by himself writing on a note pad and checking stuff out on the computer. When asked what he was doing, Ron would only cryptically answer that he was getting a head start on some future homework for their senior year at school. He wouldn't allow either Yori or his wife to see what he was doing, which irked the two girl to no end.

Needless to say, Rufus was very unhappy with Ron hogging the computer since that meant that the small pink rodent couldn't log on to play Everlot on the long trip home. But the mighty mole rat was placated when he was allowed to gorge himself on all the cheese he could eat and snooze the rest of the flight.

Xxxxxx

Author's Note: And I think I'll end the story here at the end of the training. I'll continue the story arc with our heroes facing the trials of their Senior year in high school and the threat mention in the ancient scrolls. Of course you all know what that entails, but I'll try to put a different twist of the fight.

Until next time...

-30-


End file.
